Blue Earth
by MB234
Summary: Bellamy x (female)reader; Selection of one shot's featuring Bellamy Blake x reader; continuing story, but no full fledged plot. Comment if you like, or don't like. Rated M for smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of one shots that I hope to form into an immersive story, following the relationship of Bellamy Blake and the reader. I'll try to stick to canon as much as possible, but I might deviate as I see fit. Most of these chapters will be based on imagines, some from others and some from my own mind. If you have any imagine ideas, please let me know in the comments! Chapters will vary in length, but will always be as long as needed to see the out the imagine. There will be smut in later chapters, so please skip those if you do not want to read them. Enjoy, and comment if you liked or didn't like. Thank you!

* * *

Earth. This was _Earth_. Whatever you had been expecting, this was so much more. Everything was incredibly lush and dense. And so green! Green was everywhere, in the trees, on the ground, even on the rocks. You'd been half expecting the ground to be blue, like how the whole planet looked from high above in the Ark. But this was better.

You'd been locked up a few months back for the illegal production and distribution of alcohol, which you'd masterfully created with rations from your father's farming job to help pay for your mothers medication. She was very sick, before you'd gotten caught. Your father was floated for being a conspirator, and you were left to rot in a cell. You'd heard rumors that your mother was dead, but you couldn't be sure. Before your lockup you'd been a member of the guard to keep tabs on room inspections; you kept your distillery underneath your floorboards, and during your time there you'd become close with your fellow guard members. Right about now, faced with who-knows-what on the ground you were thankful you'd been trained to use a gun, just in case. Suddenly a hollering delinquent brushed your shoulder as he raced past you, rushing into the gorgeous forest you'd landed in. His excitement was infectious, and suddenly you were itching to explore. Grinning, you bounded out of the drop ship onto the ground below.

You walked slowly through the thick trees, your heavy boots crunching on the forest floor. Ferns brushed your calves, the thin caressing fronds reaching out for you as you walked past them. Twigs snapped softly under your feet as you leaned in to study the moss growing on the trunk of a tree. It webbed out across the bark, twisting around and around, like a huge nervous system. It was beautiful, almost like the forest was one huge living organism.

You couldn't resist reaching out a cautious hand towards the bark, and though your fingers trembled you were intent on feeling the first tree you'd ever seen up close. Suddenly a warm hand closed around your seeking digits, pulling them into an even warmer chest as a smooth, deep voice said, "Careful, this woods isn't safe, Beauty"

Angry at your plan being thwarted, and curious about who would use that pet name for you, you whirled around to find the warm brown eyes of Bellamy Blake locking with yours.

"Bell!" you exclaimed, throwing yourself into him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your face into the crook of his neck. You had to go on your tip toes to do so; he was a lot taller than you remembered from your shared days in the guard. Your unexpected happiness at seeing him here was suddenly dampened by confusion as to exactly why he was here.

"Bell, what-"You started to ask, until realization dawned and you remembered the only reason Bellamy would be here, "Octavia", you said, a slight smile curving your lips at the thought of the younger Blake.

A wry smile twisted Bellamy's handsome face and his eyes automatically searched for his little sister. Once he found her in the large crowd he focused back on you, "I had to, (Y/N). She's the only family I have left".

You placed a gentle hand on his bicep, which coincidentally had also gotten bigger, as you replied, "I know. At least you're here to keep an eye on her," you replied, twisting around to catch a glimpse of Octavia flirting up a storm with an older boy, "I think she's gonna need you"

Bellamy's mouth turned down at that sight, no doubt guessing that boys intentions with Octavia, or rather Octavia's intentions, "Yeah, it seems Octavia's gotten more reckless over the past year." He turned his gaze to you, sweeping it down your body and you felt your cheeks heat under his scrutiny, "You've changed too," he spoke softly, his deep voice sending pleasurable tingles through you, "In a good way…" he trailed off, "A really good way" he muttered to himself, his eyes roaming from you face to focus on you other…assets.

You felt a thrill of satisfaction run down your spine; you had been working out in your cell, your extensive workout regimen having become a daily ritual. There wasn't much else to do in lockup, and you had wanted to be in top shape. Being strong was a necessity. The result had been your body becoming more toned and slender, while your generous curves had, thankfully, only become enhanced. It was nice to have some affirmation of that, since mirrors were few and far between on the Ark.

"You too, Bell, you've grown up" you replied, taking advantage of his eyes being fixed on your backside by peeking at his own body. His shoulders were broader, and his arms were thicker. He'd also grown several inches, and he now towered over you, which you were finding you quite liked.

Your eyes snapped up to meet his, his gaze already locked on your face. You blushed at having been caught checking him out, and he shifted his weight closer towards you, a devilish smirk gracing that sinful mouth of his.

He reached up a hand to brush a lock of your hair off your cheek, and tucked it behind your ear, tracing the column of your neck with gentle fingers before saying, "It is really good to see you"

You looked up into his eyes as shivers followed his touch, "Yeah, it really is", you couldn't stop your eyes from darting to his lips, so close to yours.

Someone called to him, and with a smile he walked away. As you shamelessly checked out his ass, which looked amazing in his guard uniform, trailing your eyes up to his narrow back and broad shoulders, one question kept ringing through your mind.

When did Bellamy Blake get so hot?


	2. Chapter 2

This is a collection of one shots that I hope to form into an immersive story, following the relationship of Bellamy Blake and the reader. I'll try to stick to canon as much as possible, but I might deviate as I see fit. Most of these chapters will be based on imagines, some from others and some from my own mind. If you have any imagine ideas, please let me know in the comments! Chapters will vary in length, but will always be as long as needed to see the out the imagine. There will be smut in later chapters, so please skip those if you do not want to read them. Enjoy, and comment if you liked or didn't like. Thank you!

* * *

 _Clink, Clink!_ The sharp twang of metal on metal hung in the air, mixing in perfectly with the sounds of the survivor settlement as you sharpened the hunk of iron you'd found while secretly foraging in the woods outside of camp. You hoped to make this shapeless hunk of metal into a weapon you could use for hunting. Food here was few and far between, and the more people fed, the happier this camp would be. Having some knowledge of what and how to hunt, you figured you'd make yourself useful. It was better than sitting here on your ass, or chasing after butterflies, like Octavia. Though at least she seemed to be getting some. The same couldn't be said for you.

At that moment a few more survivors trickled into camp, including the Chancellors son Wells. A very shirtless Bellamy stumbled out of the drop ship, a clingy brunette saddled to his side. She deposited a sloppy kiss to his cheek before sliding away. Apparently Octavia was not the only Blake that was getting some. You felt the undeniable pangs of jealousy heat your cheeks. Who was she; you should be at his side, not her.

Where had that thought come from?

You didn't have time to ponder that while the newly arrived survivors, obviously amped up on testosterone and other various hormones, broke out in a fight. Soon a ring of people surrounded the two fighting, but you stayed put. You had to get this weapon finished by noon. You squinted up at the sun. Judging by its position in the sky, you had at least a few more hours until your time limit.

With renewed drive, you slowly, painstakingly whittled away at your hunk of metal until you had successfully carved a spear head, which you secured with string made of vine onto a short wooden pole. The pole itself was carved out of a tree stump. You had smoothed and tooled with the wood until it was pliable and usable in your experienced hands.

Biting your lip, you ran your thumb over the edge of your sharpened knife point, testing its strength. It almost drew blood. You took that as a good sign, and prepared to sharpen it further.

You'd just started scraping away when an unwelcome and unfamiliar body plopped down close to you. You didn't turn your head, hoping the lack of acknowledgment would spurn the presence away. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect and the intruder just skirted closer. You flicked your eyes up to determine the identity of the squatter next to you, and rolled your eyes to find a lightly bleeding John Murphy slouching next to you. You were so not in the mood for his bullshit.

Focusing your attention on the nearly finished spearhead in front of you, you murmured, "What do you want Murphy?"

You could practically feel his smug smirk as he replied, "Just a little quality time, doll," as he spoke he reached over and gripped your upper thigh, hard, "How 'bout you and me run off to the woods and relieve some stress. Huh?" His thumb started stroking your inner thigh as he continued, "Whataya say?"

You shot him an incredulous look, and ceasing your sharpening you faced him fully, saying, "Remove your hand from my leg, Murphy," your voice held a stern warning, but you feared he was such a dumb ass he'd need a tangible warning, so you pressed your newly minted blade into his crotch before you continued, "Or I'll do it for you"

His amused chuckle only served to piss you off further, though he seemed to find your threat endearing, as his next unwelcome comment was, "Damn, you're a spirited one," He leaned in further, his unpleasant scent making you cringe, "I like them feisty"

His sneer was enough to make bile rise in your throat, and you had just prepared to really dig in with the weapon you had pointed at his jewels when a slender tanned hand gripped Murphy's shoulders tightly. You instinctively knew who it was before you even looked but your traitorous gaze flew upwards regardless.

Once again you met Bellamy's dark gaze, relief flooding through you, along with something else you didn't want to name quite yet. Whatever this was between you two was steadily developing into more-than-friends territory, and you weren't quite sure where the hell it'd come from.

"Murphy, if the lady says leave her alone, you leave her alone," Bellamy said to the greasy criminal, his tone stern and undeniably hot, "Besides I need you with me, we're going exploring with the Princess"

Murphy looked dejected, but obediently slid his hand off your leg, and you breathed a sigh of relief as he sauntered away.

"Thanks," you rasped, rubbing your thigh absently, as if that would get the traces of Murphy off of you, "I just wish me saying get lost would've been enough"

Bellamy smiled warmly, filling your stomach with butterflies, "I think he would've gotten the message once you had effectively terminated all hope for the future Murphy family line," he replied, gesturing to your finished weapon, "Nice work on that by the way, we'll have to go out on a hunt together soon"

Laughing slightly you stood, beaming up at him, "Hell yeah we will," you replied as you both started to walk towards the boundaries of your camp, "I want some meat for dinner tonight"

When you reached the edge you split off from him, intending to test out your new weapon on a few small mammals before you took on the real prey. As you turned to go a large warm hand on the small of your back stopped you. Bellamy turned you so that you were facing him, his eyes suddenly soft and earnest. He kept one hand on your lower back as he pulled you in close, and with his other hand he brushed his fingers across your cheek. They lingered there before lightly tucking a few stubborn strands that had escaped the few hanks of hair you'd pinned out of your face in a neat fishtail back behind your ear.

He slid his hand down your neck, fingers dancing around your collar bone as he quietly rasped, "Be careful, I know you're tough but it's dangerous out there," his eyes locked with yours, the deep chocolate of his eyes pulling it in, "I'd hate to see you hurt"

His brow furrowed, and he suddenly looked 10 years older. He carried so much weight on his shoulders, and while most of the camp saw a bad ass rebel, you saw a courageous leader. You had spent countless hours with the Blake's, Octavia included, and you'd kept their secret diligently. You saw his tenderness with his sister, his love for his family, and his fierce protection of those close to him. You felt a sudden warmth bloom in your belly at his show of feelings for you.

You placed a gentle hand on his cheek, feeling the light catch of stubble scratching your skin, "I'll come back in one piece Bell, I promise," you replied, ensuring his gaze was locked on you before continuing with a wry smile, "But it's nice to know someone would get revenge if anything ever happened to me. Really makes a girl swoon, ya know"

You'd intended to make him smile, but it seemed your words had had the opposite effect, as his hand on your lower back tightened and he replied, "I would, (Y/N)," He said softly, his voice filled with conviction and his gaze intense, "I'd rip apart anything that hurt you; that _I_ promise"

You bit your lip, suddenly not wanting his hands to leave your body, and his eyes followed your actions, zeroing in on your mouth. There it was again, that spark you'd felt when you'd first seen him. You felt a heat bloom low in your body, and you knew this was way out of just-friends territory, and about to enter take-me-against-a-wall territory. Not that you'd object to that, not at all, you just wanted to be sure he wanted that too.

As his heated gaze fixed on your lips you felt little doubt that he did, but in the back of your mind you saw that scantily clad brunette sauntering away from him earlier. What were you thinking; he wouldn't want you. He wanted that leggy girl, with the crop top and model-like good looks.

The spell broken, you tore your eyes from his face and cleared your throat, taking a step back to distance yourself. As if on cue, someone from the camp yelled, "Octavia's back" and you knew his attention would automatically be zeroed in on her.

You turned away from him, but to your surprise he caught your small hand in his large calloused one and locked eyes with you before saying, "I mean it. Come back to me safe, Beauty"

And with that he turned towards his sister. You stood there frozen, stunned before you internally shook yourself. You quietly slipped through the beams of the half erected wall surrounding camp and started through the thick brush in search of something to hunt. You needed that right now; to clear your mind and just focus on a singular goal.

You explored the vast, beautiful forest surrounding you for hours, learning its winding paths, picking up various herbs and plants that you identified from what your father had taught you, such as spearmint and lilac. You made sure you marked trees as you went, to help you find your way home. It was easy to get lost here, in the gorgeous sun soaked trees. This was a million times better than life on the Ark. You felt freer here, less inhibited. Life on Earth felt more natural, more primitive yes, but also more _right_. The primal feel of the planet had a way of making similar base natures more present in humans. In simpler terms, all of the 100 was feeling pretty damn horny right about now. You were definitely not excluded from that, and lately the fantasies that you conjured up were all centered on one guy.

It wasn't like you hadn't thought about it before when you were both on the Ark, but back then you'd had more on your plate. Your mom was a constant worry, right alongside your hooch business getting caught. You'd had less time to think about romantic endeavors, though you did indulge in your fair share of one night stands. But here on Earth the constraints of society were completely gone. If you wanted to sleep with Bellamy Blake, who was to say you couldn't?

Suddenly you stumbled upon a squirrel, frozen amid the branches of a moss covered tree. You expected the animal to run at the sight of you, but it stayed put. Apparently these creatures weren't too afraid of humans. That'd work in your favor. Bracing your feet about hips width apart, you tensed to throw your spear, and with precision you launched it into the branches of the tree before you. You hit the squirrel, but as the spear fell a wild boar meandered directly into the trajectory of your weapon. The spear hit the boar right in the eye, killing it instantly.

You grinned widely at your good fortune; a two for one meal was always a plus. Collecting your kills, you started back to camp, quickening your step as you saw darkness beginning to fall around you. The path you'd marked earlier guided you back and soon you saw fires being lit and heard the shouts of your companions.

You quickly slipped back into camp, glad the walls hadn't been completed yet so you could come and go undetected. Well almost undetected, since at that moment you nearly ran straight into Bellamy, his own kill slung over his shoulder. The others were busy prepping a fire to cook their meat over, and you'd found him standing away from the group, so you were afforded a few precious moments of privacy.

"You're back," he said quietly, grinning warmly down at you, "I was starting to worry"

You smiled back as you replied, "Well here I am, safe and sound," You bumped your shoulder lightly into his side before continuing, "Told you I could hold my own out there"

The corner of his mouth quirked in an infectious smile, "Oh I believe you, Beauty," he replied, and then leaned down so that his head was closer to yours, "I think you can do just about anything you want to. You could have the whole camp in the palm of your hand if you wanted"

Your smile widened at his words, and you tilted your face up towards him as you replied, "For now I'd settle for just one tall, dark and handsome delinquent in the palm of my hand"

You kept your eyes trained on his as you spoke, to ensure he knew just who you wanted. He licked his lips, and had just opened his mouth to reply when someone announced that the fire was ready.

"Want some?" Bellamy asked, his voice low and husky. While he was gesturing to the dead panther hanging on his shoulder, you got the impression he could have easily been asking about something else. Something more…primal.

Feeling emboldened, you smiled sweetly back at him and gestured to your own kills, replying, "Thanks, but I'm good. I got all the meat I wanted tonight," You paused slowly looking him up and down, pausing to check out the guard pants that were slung low on his hips, and were thoroughly enjoying your view before you continued, flicking your heated gaze back up to his, "Well, not all the meat"

You couldn't stop the saucy smile that bloomed on your lips, and you felt a thrill travel down your spine as his jaw slackened just a bit. You seemed to have rendered him speechless, and grinning like a madman you winked at him before you strode away, feeling his eyes on your back the whole time you walked.

Just then you decided, who gave a damn when Bellamy Blake had gotten so hot; the question you had now was, how long till you could climb that like a tree?


	3. Chapter 3

This is a collection of one shots that I hope to form into an immersive story, following the relationship of Bellamy Blake and the reader. I'll try to stick to canon as much as possible, but I might deviate as I see fit. Most of these chapters will be based on imagines, some from others and some from my own mind. If you have any imagine ideas, please let me know in the comments! Chapters will vary in length, but will always be as long as needed to see the out the imagine.

*******There will be smut this chapter, so please skip if you do not want to read that. Enjoy, and comment if you liked or didn't like. Thank you!

* * *

You couldn't say exactly what it was that woke you, but as soon as you opened your eyes you knew there was no chance you'd fall back asleep again. Loosing a jaw-cracking yawn, you sat up from your makeshift bed, which consisted of a thermal sleeping bag and a rolled up jacket as a pillow, and pulled your boots on over your thick blue cargo pants. You stood in your shoes, pants and standard issue Ark bra, one part of a boring set of plain black underwear that all females on the Ark received, and after stretching like a cat you pulled on your only shirt – the dirty gray high neck tank top that you'd landed in. You seriously needed a shower. You had gathered a few small plants that helped keep you smelling decent, but you were more than a little embarrassed to admit you were starting to think you'd kill for a hot shower. Running your hands through your hair you quickly braided a few sections of it out of your face, securing them at the back of your head with a leather tie you'd manage to clumsily tan from the skin of your kills and left the rest to hang down your back. It seemed your hair was currently going through the seven stages of grief, and after having left anger a short time ago it had moved on to accepting its fate of never being washed again.

Planning on spending the day exploring and scrounging, you collected a few days' worth of supplies in your backpack, including some boiled water, dried strips of meat and a little cache of nuts and berries you'd gathered. You also packed your guard gun in the bottom of the bag, just in case. You'd managed to get one through the black market on the Ark, trading your last remaining moonshine for it. You hid it on you before the drop ship from the Ark had launched, though it only had so many rounds and you currently had no reloads, or extra ammunition. Regardless it was a safe back up plan in case you got into a sticky situation.

Slinging your pack onto your back, you untied the laces that you'd weaved into the fabric of the parachute that made up the entrance of your make-shift tent, to give yourself some privacy. You had claimed your space quickly after landing, and were lucky to have a tent, albeit a small tent, to yourself.

Finishing the last of the ties, you grabbed your spear and exited your tent to see the golden rays of dawn peeking over the tree tops, the skyline silhouetted by the velvety sunrise. The sight made you stop in your tracks; its beauty took your breath away, and with a start you realized this was the first sunrise you'd ever seen on Earth.

A smile curved your lips, and you felt a wave of happiness, abruptly followed by an insane urge to cry. Your parents would have loved to see this, but they never would. Their bodies were stardust now, their remains probably transformed into space particles, stuck in an endless orbit around the earth, just like the Ark.

You heard footsteps beside you and felt the comforting warmth of a tall, familiar body next to you. Bellamy's smooth, deep voice cut softly through the silence, "Is this the first sunrise you've seen from Earth?"

"Yeah", you replied, wrapping your arms around yourself before you confessed, "It makes me think of my parents. Of my mom"

You felt incredibly vulnerable just then, almost wishing you could take the confession back, until Bellamy said gently, "Me too"

You snuck a look up at him through your lashes. His eyes were downcast, fixed on his shoes that were currently scuffing dried leaves around, and his shoulders were hunched inwards, like he was trying to disappear into himself. You felt a sudden urge to connect with another human, to feel the warmth of skin on skin contact with him.

You unfolded your arms to reach for his hand, which hung at his side, and focusing your attention on the rising sun you ahead of you, you slowly linked your fingers together with his. He didn't respond for a second and you considered drawing your hand away, but then, blissfully, his fingers curled around yours, his warm palm pressing against your own.

You released a pent up breath before quietly saying, "I miss my parents. Every day I think of them, and every day it doesn't get any better. Does it ever change, Bell? Does it ever stop hurting?"

"I don't know, (Y/N)," He whispered after a moment, tightening his hold on your hand, "I really don't know"

He squeezed your hand gently before turning towards you. He was about to speak when a stray thought invaded your mind and you interrupted him as you unlaced your hands, "Wait, how did you know where my tent is?"

You could almost see a faint blush stain his cheeks, and suddenly his eyes wouldn't meet yours.

"I-uh," he stammered, stabbing the point of his boot into the ground, "I noticed where you set up camp, I kept track. I wanted to come see you sooner but..." He trailed off, his brow furrowing as his gaze focused on the ground.

"What; is leading the camp taking up so much time that you can't come see me?" You teased with a grin, leaning on your spear.

At that his eyes snapped back up to yours, his dark eyes suddenly swimming with joy, matching the smile curving his mouth, "No way, Beauty," he rasped, "I've always got time for you"

You bit your lip and fiddled with the handle of your weapon before replying, "You got time today?"

He shifted his weight onto one hip, threading his thumbs through his belt loops, "Hell yeah I do," He said, excitement coloring his voice, "Lets go on that hunting trip"

A wide smile broke out on your face as you replied, "Perfect! I was planning on spending the whole day out in the woods, seeing what I could find that could be useful. You in?"

"Damn right I am," he replied, his face suddenly become more serious as he continued, "It's good I'm going with you. You never know where the grounders are, it's not safe for you to be alone in the woods"

You rolled your eyes, huffing out a breath as you quickly re-laced the flap to your tent closed and started walking to the wall, "Bellamy, I've been in the woods by myself plenty of times, and I've always been okay. What's so different now?"

His face grew dark as he replied, "Something's coming. Something bad, I can feel it. We'll have to be ready"

With his ominous words ringing in your ears, the doors to camp were opened and you two stepped out into the woods. You explored together, always staying within a few steps of each other, enjoying the sun soaked paradise around you. Bellamy was constantly on alert, as if expecting a grounder to pop out behind every moss-covered tree, but none showed. Soon your walk fell into a comfortable rhythm; you collecting various plants and roots while he kept watch, or him refilling your water bottles, to be boiled later, while you kept watch, swapping stories and catching up. You'd forgotten how much you enjoyed spending this time with Bellamy.

"Remember that time I brought some of my moonshine to your room, and Octavia thought it was water", You said, giggling while you slowly finished chewing on a mint leaf you'd foraged, freshening your breath a bit.

A gentle grin lit up Bellamy's face, making him look young and carefree, "Oh yeah," He replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "She got so drunk, off of only one big sip"

"It was a pretty big sip Bell," You replied, your expression dubious. You turned to him with a gasp, mock horror etched on your face, "Do you think I started her on the path to corruption?!"

At that Bellamy smiled fully, "Ah, no I think that would have happened either way. She's got some issues…." He trailed off, the weight of the world settled firmly back onto his shoulders.

Unthinking, you reached for him, slipping your hand into his, saying, "But she has you. It doesn't matter what issues she has, she has someone that loves her. That's more than most can say"

The corner of his mouth quirked up, and he squeezed your hand tight in his. "That's more than I can say," you muttered to yourself, thinking of your dead parents. Bellamy must have heard you, and understood, because after a few long moments he still held your hand tightly in his. You thought he would be the first to let go, he usually was, but not this time. He was quiet in his support, preferring actions over words, which you appreciated. In your experience actions always spoke the loudest. Once, he shifted his palm in your grasp and you were convinced he would pull his hand away, but he only interlaced your fingers together tighter.

You had to try hard to stifle a smile at that. It was nice, holding his hand like this. It was such a simple gesture, but right now you needed it, and Bellamy seemed to sense that. You felt your heart twist in your chest, and a burst of affection for him washed through you. You ran your thumb across the side of his hand, over the smooth, soft skin there, and he turned his head towards you, a warm smile on his lips.

Suddenly your foot struck the ground with a hollow thud, the sound so out of place in the densely packed forest. You stopped, meeting Bellamy's gaze with a cautious look before you struck the ground with your foot once more, the hollow thud again greeting your ears. You both crouched, hurriedly wiping layers of dirt away to reveal the source of the sound. Your combined efforts soon revealed a pair of heavy metal doors, barred shut and rusted with age.

"A bunker?" You breathed, excitement flooding your veins.

"Looks like it, "Bellamy replied, "It looks ancient. Here stand back; I'll get these doors open"

You obediently rose and walked a few steps away, watching as Bellamy pried the doors open with the butt of his gun. You hungrily watched his shoulders straining, wishing you could see the muscles of his back as he worked, rippling and glistening with sweat, begging to be touched. A loud clank signaled the doors were opened, effectively breaking you from your thoughts, and with a groan the doors swung wide, revealing a dark entrance.

"That's not ominous at all," You muttered, reaching in your pack to grab two flashlights, tossing one to Bellamy before turning on your own. You started to climb down the stairs, but Bellamy stopped you by wrapping a large hand around your hip.

"I should go first, just in case there are any surprises waiting for us down in that dark hole in the ground," He explained.

You shot him a defiant glance but before you could reply he blasted you with a breathtaking smile and a pair of soft, pleading eyes, "Please? I'll feel better with you safe"

At that you conceded, sighing and gesturing for him to go down. His heart stopping grin served as his thanks, and he proceeded to descend the stairs. You followed behind, close enough that you could feel the heat of his body, that warmth a small comfort for your pounding heart. The bunker was small and a little bit cramped, but it was clear that it had been state of the art a hundred years ago.

Thankfully there was no mold growing on the walls, and despite a slight chill the air was pleasantly dry and smell free. Bellamy wasted no time rooting through various chests and boxes scattered throughout the cramped space, and you quickly followed suit, opening the nearest chest. Inside you found candles of various sizes, a few matchbooks, a jar of honey and a large unmarked bottle full of some dark liquid. You put the candles and matchbooks into your pack, then uncapped the mystery bottle to smell check it. An unmistakable ethanol punch flooded your senses and you grinned, recognizing it as liquor.

"Score," You announced, standing to face Bellamy, who turned towards you, "We've got hooch! Hopefully the kind that gets better with age"

You took a quick swig before continuing, "Bourbon, I think," You took a larger gulp and passed it to Bellamy, who was grinning at your twisted expression. You giggled and shook the bottle in your outstretched hand, attempting to entice him, replying "Come on, it's good! Even though my face says the exact opposite"

He broke into a wry smile and took the hooch from your hand, tipping the bottle back to swallow a hearty sip, his brow furrowing the deepest you'd ever seen. You giggled again, and feeling bold you teased him, "You call that a sip? Please!" You sauntered over to him, snatching the bottle from his hand and taking an even larger swig. The burn of the alcohol making your voice huskier, you continued, "Let loose a little, handsome"

His eyes flashed darkly for a second, a heated gleam to them, and he took the bottle from your outstretched fingers, drinking deeply. As he drank you wandered from box to box, shifting through musty blankets and old glow sticks. Reaching a box nestled in the corner, you opened it to find neat of stacks of clean clothes, a bit dusty, but unarguably cleaner than what you currently had on.

You gave a gleeful exclamation and dropped your pack, hastily stripping off your worn jacket, followed closely by your dirty tank top. Left in just your bra, you sifted through the piles, pulling out a relatively clean dark green cropped t shirt from the bottom of the box. You set that aside to hunt for a new pair of pants and you quickly found a pair of faded dark tan jeans that looked like they'd fit, adding them to your pile. Distracted by the prospect of a new wardrobe, you forgot your shirt was lying on the floor beside you as you eagerly picked through the clothes. Fishing out a dark blue henley that looked big enough to fit Bellamy's large frame, you stood and turned, tossing that along with a few more pieces of men's clothes to Bellamy.

"Here, put these in your backpack," you began; looking over as he clumsily caught the clothes at the last second. He was too busy staring to you, his eyes locked on your exposed flesh, and you felt your body heat from his gaze. His eyes met yours and he didn't look the least bit apologetic. In fact, he looked hungry. Hungry for _you_.

Feeling bolder, most likely due to the bourbon coursing through your veins, you mentally shrugged at your half nakedness, and while his eyes were on you quickly unlaced and kick off your shoes, then reached for the waistband of your pants, slipping them off and tossing them to him. He caught them easily this time, his molten eyes never leaving you. Despite wearing only your socks and underwear, you felt warm under his gaze.

"Go ahead and put those in your pack too", you rasped, watching his gaze sweep over your body, "I won't be putting them back on for awhile"

You heard him make a deep, grumbly noise low in his throat as he licked his lips, raking his eyes down your form. Smiling devilishly you turned back around and, giving him a great view of your backside, stuffed your own bag full of as many changes of clothes it could carry. When that was done you slipped on the clean t shirt, sighing at the feel of fresh cotton sliding over your skin. It could have been silk, the fabric felt so heavenly. You heard Bellamy groan again at the sound that escaped you, and you had to bite your lip hard to stop from smiling. You were enjoying teasing him far too much for your own good. Next you tried on the pants, wiggling your hips to slip them up over your butt. You heard Bellamy muttering things under his breath behind you, and you didn't need to hear what he was saying to know what he was feeling right about now. Satisfied with your new outfit, and the frustrated male behind you, you laced up your boots and crossed the floor to Bellamy, his eyes on you as you walked to him.

"We should head back, it'll be dark soon" You said.

"Yeah," He replied, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand as he reluctantly started up the stairs. He opened the hatch and climbing out, offering you a hand to help you onto the ground as he continued, "Hey would you ever want to-, I mean would you ever consider-," He struggled to continue, and you had to admit that you were charmed. Smiling up at him you patiently waited for him to finish his question. You had a good idea of what it would be.

You would've let him talk, but at that moment a dangerous looking yellow cloud came thundering through the trees, electricity crackling in the air maliciously.

"Bellamy!" You interrupted, pointing to the noxious cloud encroaching quickly on you. He whirled around to see the same thing you were.

"Acid Fog," He said, his voice tinged with worry, "Quick, get back into the bunker"

He held the door open for you and you climbed down, fear and adrenalin hastening your steps and sharpening your reflexes. He crashed down the steps behind you, slamming the door shut and barring it from the inside.

"Well, shit," You muttered, dropping your pack down on the ground, "Looks like we're not going anywhere for a while"

Bellamy finished descending the steps and ran a hand through his hair, replying, "The safest bet with acid fog is to wait it out. Last time the fog hit I waited hours before going outside again"

"Well," You said, sifting through your bag to pull out the food you'd stored in there before you left, "We have plenty of food, shelter and booze," You continued with a smile, "I think we can find a way to pass the time"

Smiling back at you Bellamy replied, a bright gleam in his eyes, "Oh yeah, I think we can find more than a few ways"

Pleasant shivers raced through you at his words, and his eyes locked on you. Damn, he was handsome. And now, thanks to some unexpected weather, you had a huge chunk of time alone with Bellamy, no untimely interruptions guaranteed. This day was the best you'd had in a long time.

Several hours, and shots, later you and Bellamy sat on a bed of blankets, several lit candles flickering around you casting a warm glow, cups in hand, playing a drinking game you'd taught him. It was a simple game passed down from before the nuclear war. The premise was one player gave the other player two options, and the player being asked had to pick one, no matter how brutal the choice was. If the player refused to choose, or couldn't choose, they drank. You were feeling pleasantly buzzed, your smile nearly constant on your lips. You'd just asked him if he'd rather never be able to laugh again, or always have to laugh at really bad times, like during the middle of a tense situation, or while getting head. He'd immediately chosen the former, stating that his reasoning was that if he laughed during inappropriate times he'd be killed. You'd had to agree with him, and now Bellamy held the bottle of bourbon in his lap, puzzling over the next two options to give you. His face suddenly lit up and a secret smile curved his lips as he asked, "Okay, here's one for you. Who would you rather have sex with; me or Octavia?"

You blushed furiously, shocked that he'd apply your bisexuality to his family tree, sealing your lips shut you shook your head while you replied, "Nuh-uh, nope," you held out your hand for the booze, "So not opening that can of worms"

He hesitated to hand over the bottle, saying, "No, this one you have to answer. A choice is mandatory"

"Those aren't the rules!" You countered, reaching forward to snatch it from his hand, but he was quick and dodged your grasp.

"There are no rules, remember," He replied cheekily, smiling ear to ear.

You huffed and rose from your seated position to move closer to him, trying to bully him into handing it over. Smiling, he simply used his long arms to dangle the sloshing bottle just out of your reach, laughing gently as you tried and failed to grab it.

"Bellamy, come on!" You whined, though a grin was spreading across your own face as he teased you.

"You're not even trying to grab it," he replied, his smile absolutely contagious, "If you want some you have to answer."

Determined now, you went to your knees and hooked a leg on either side of his thighs, so that if you were to sit down you would be straddling him. You used your higher stance to try and grab the bottle; in this position your breasts were nearly pressed to his face, distracting him spectacularly, causing him to lower the glass enough that you could dart out a hand and snatch it. Triumphant, you gave a delighted giggle and without thinking you sat down, taking a generous sip as you plunked right into Bellamy's lap.

His hands automatically went to your hips, his face heating and his gaze darkening. You swallowed hard, and waiting for that acidic burn down your throat to subside, you realized your compromising position and murmured, "I'm sorry…", though it was more out of habit than out of actual remorse.

"I'm not," Bellamy replied, his voice husky, his eyes flipping between your eyes and your lips, "I'm the opposite of sorry. In fact I'd only be sorry if you moved. You can sit on my lap anytime you'd like"

Your own eyes went to his lips, so damn close and inviting, then flicked back up to be caught in his steaming gaze. You honestly didn't think you could move, even if you wanted too. All your flirting was having an effect on him, on your relationship, and this was what it had been leading up too. This was what you wanted so badly, but as much as you wanted this, you were greedy. You didn't want to share him. Not with any one, particularly not with tall, slutty brunettes. You had to know if she was still an option for him, so gathering up all your self-restraint, you took a breath and said, "Bell, I have to ask you something"

"Anything" He replied immediately, eyes on yours.

"I want this, I want you, but I don't want to share you. There was a brunette I saw you with when we first got here; she's tall and isn't fond of wearing full length shirts," You said, trying your best not to sound jealous, "Is she still in the picture?"

Bellamy smiled warmly then and you were mildly surprised; that was not the reaction you were expecting. You didn't have to prod for an answer as you felt his hand wrap around your waist, securing you onto his lap as he replied, "That girl was just a one-time thing, she means nothing to me," his eyes were honest as they gazed into yours, and you believed him, "And I like that you're the jealous type, I am too. I don't like to share my things either"

You smiled as his words sunk in, biting your lip, "Good," You replied as you laced your fingers into his hair, gripping his nape, and continued, "That means I can have you all to myself, to do this," You rasped, pulling him to you as you pressed your lips to his. He kissed you back immediately, wrapping his arms around you tighter, threading one hand into your hair and nipping your bottom lip with his teeth.

You bucked your hips against his, kissing him passionately, delight blooming in you at finally _, finally_ kissing him. He reciprocated in kind, pressing up into you so you could feel his hardness brushing against where you needed him most. You broke away breathlessly to look into his eyes.

"I wanna take this slow," he rasped, brushing your hair off your shoulder so that it fell heavy down your back, leaning into your neck to press a series of wet kisses into your flesh, "I wanna enjoy you for hours"'

You shivered in his arms as his lips sucked lightly on your sensitive skin, "Bellamy," You breathed, grinding your hips sensually. You found yourself aching for him, wanting pressure, friction, anything to relieve the throbbing ache between your legs.

You suddenly remembered something that lay in one of the many boxes scattered throughout the bunker, something that could heighten the hours of fun you had in store. Grinning, you gently pulled away from him.

"One second" You whispered, your lips meeting his in a fleeting kiss before you bounded to a box and grabbed a jar, holding it behind you back as you returned to him.

"What if we used this honey?" You asked, plopping back down into his lap, bringing the jar of honey in front of him, watching his face change from confusion to amusement.

"Sure, darling, but what is it?" He asked, and though he misinterpreted your words you couldn't stop the excited thrill that thrummed through you to hear him call you that.

"No, it's honey, from bees" You corrected gently.

"How exactly would we use that?" He countered, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Let me show you," You replied, stripping off your new shirt and bra, momentarily enjoying his appreciative gaze before taking off his shirt. You uncapped the jar and tipped it until the honey at the bottom ran onto his skin. Once you had a trail leading from his neck to his chest you leaned in and slowly licked it off his warm skin, taking your time. He leaned his head back as you made your way to his heaving pecs.

"Point made," He rasped, suddenly gripping you tight as he laid you onto your back while grabbing the jar, "Your turn", he said teasingly, making a line of honey from your neck to your chest, running the sugary substance onto your nipples as well. He licked even slower than you had, making you tremble and buck, but to no avail. He went slower when you showed signs of frustration, so all you could do was simply mewl as he sucked at your heated skin. By the time he reached your nipples you were a quivering mess, and when he took one in his mouth you arched you back pressing your chest into his touch.

"Yes!" You gasped, your body throbbing, "Bellamy!"

"You like that, Beauty?" He asked, but you couldn't speak as he kissed between your breasts and moved the opposite side, taking your other honey covered nipple into his hot lips.

"Ughhhnn" Was all you could provide, your mind swimming in pleasure from his mouth. When he released your breast you propped yourself up onto your elbows to watch him, curious about where he'd trail the honey next. He made a route that ran from between your breasts across your stomach to the clasp of your jeans. He dutifully followed the lines with his tongue, sucking and licking with broad, wet strokes.

When he reached the clasp of your jeans he looked up at you as you propped yourself up on your elbows to watch him, breathless and waiting. He undid the button of your pants before tugging the zipper down and you lifted your hips so he could pull them off of you. He made quick work of slipping them down your legs, throwing both them and your panties behind him to be found later. At the sight of you lying naked before him, shaking with arousal, he growled low, kissing your hip bones before dripping a wake of syrup from your hips right to your clit. He dragged his tongue even slower this time, denying you where you needed him, pressing kisses to your inner thighs, your outer lips, but not to your throbbing heat.

"What do you need, Beauty?" He asked, his eyes locked on you.

"Your tongue on my, my-," You started, breath catching as his tongue flicked out teasingly, "my clit, please Bellamy!" you gasped.

"What my woman wants, she gets" he breathed before dragging his tongue across your clit, sending bolts of pleasure spearing through you. You cried out as you gripped his hair between your fingers, holding him tight to you. He quickly licked and thrust his tongue back and forth between your folds, centering his attentions on your throbbing pearl. You whined and wiggled your hips, his tongue bringing you to the brink immediately.

"Bellamy!" You cried, tensing your thighs, trying to buck your hips closer to his blissful mouth, seeking release.

"Relax Beauty, I'll give you what you crave" he rasped, clutching your thighs in his hands, holding you still as he attacked your core with his probing tongue, flicking your sensitive clit, sliding his tongue around it fast and hard, slipping the fingers of one hand across your slit. He pressed his digits inside only partway, never fully, teasing you even though you sat on the brink of orgasm.

"Bellamy I need your fingers inside" You gasped breathlessly, bucking your hips again.

You felt him smirk against you before he said, "Greedy girl," licking you between words, "As long as you're greedy with me", he voiced, obeying your commands while murmuring, "What my Beauty wants," He slowly slipped two fingers deep inside you, thrusting fast while flicking your clit with his tongue.

You came quickly, his name on your lips as you writhed from his touch, your fingers still holding tight to his hair as you rode out your release.

Finally, after a few long moments he drew his mouth away from your center, kissing up your body, pausing to focus in a few, more sensitive places. Finally he captured your lips in a searing kiss, tangling his tongue with yours, letting you taste your own juices. That only turned you on more, and you writhed against him with renewed arousal.

"Ready for more, Beauty," He murmured against your mouth as he kissed you.

"Yes" You hissed, maneuvering yourself onto his lap while you helped him tug off the rest of his clothes. "I was thinking of something more mutually exclusive" You purred, positioning yourself on top of him. As soon as you were about to lower yourself onto his throbbing cock he stopped you with a pained expression.

"I don't have anything, no protection" He said, obviously worried, "We don't have to if you don't want to, I'll understand"

You interrupted him with two fingers pressed to his lips before replying simply, "Pull out"

You were sure that at this time in your cycle, as long as he didn't finish inside you you'd be just fine. Besides you were so ready for him, wet and throbbing. He searched your face for a moment, finding you confident and wanting, before he nodded and kissed you deeply. You grazed your nails down his neck and chest, feeling his muscles flex as he positioned himself against your folds. You broke your kiss, resting your forehead against his, your breaths coming fast and heavy.

"We have to go slow," You cautioned breathlessly, "It's been awhile"

He rasped his affirmation, pressing soft kisses to your jawline, trailing down your neck. You shifted, lowering yourself slowly onto him, moaning at the feel of his length stretching your tight pussy. When you twitched and groaned his name he ran his hands up and down your thighs, tracing your curves, soothing you and causing shivers to course through your body. You lowered yourself further, throwing your head back as you bottomed out. Your chest was heaving, your pussy throbbing at being so full.

"You feel so good, so tight" He groaned, palming your ass and biting into your neck. Your sheath fluttered around his throbbing length as you dragged up his cock, circling your hips, and your pussy, around him before you slammed back down. This time your combined moans filled the space as you drew up his length again, only to slam back down quicker this time. You soon found a rhythm, bouncing on his thick shaft while he massaged and licked your breasts. You writhed in his arms, his lips hot on you, kissing every inch of exposed skin they could find while you pounded your hips against his.

Leaving your own pleas for a slow pace behind, you shifted back, balancing you weight on your hands stretched out behind you, and you arched forwards, thrusting your chest upwards as his cock hit you at new, deeper angles. You purred as he thrust inside you, his hips lifting to meet yours. He lifted his fingers to your mouth and you sucked them, swirling your tongue around the digits eagerly. After a while he reluctantly removed his fingers from your lips and used them to rub your clit in fast little circles, making you sigh and bear down on him faster, moans falling unbidden from your lips.

You could tell he was close as his thrusts got sharper, the snap of his hips jagged and his breathing staggered. He captured your lips with his, threading a hand into your hair to grip you tight to him as he pistoned beneath you, the fingers of his other hand steadily working you to orgasm. You moaned his name against his lips and he broke the kiss to lock eyes with you, steady growls leaving his lips as he neared his end. He seemed determined that you cum first, and he was about to succeed.

"Cum for me, Beauty" He rasped, his fingers rubbing your clit just the right way and his shaft plunging perfectly inside you so that you cried out and your body convulsed, your pussy clamping wetly around him, milking his shaft as you came, hard. He clutched the back of your neck with one hand so that you looked deep into his eyes as you came, and you felt stripped bare to his adoring gaze, making your orgasm feel a million times more sensual.

As you spasmed euphorically, your orgasm rolling on, he pulled out gently, replacing his cock with his gently thrusting fingers so you wouldn't clench around nothing. You moaned his name, your arousal soaked voice spurring him on as he stroked himself a few times before his orgasm surged onto the blankets, guided by the sight of you writhing with an orgasm he gave you.

After he finished he collapsed beside you, as breathless as you were. You lay there together for several long moments before he pulled you to him so that your head rest on his sweat soaked chest. His fingers played in your hair and you felt yourself dangerously close to sleep.

"We should have done that way sooner" He said, spent.

"Mmmhmm" You agreed, well on your way to sleep as you slid a limb deftly between his legs, curling yourself around him, "I'll want orgasms every day before noon, and every night before bed now. You've created a monster"

His gentle laugh shook you both, "I'll be happy to oblige. What my woman wants, she gets" He repeated, one arm looped around your waist, securing you to him, the other still brushing through you locks. You fell into a deep sleep with a smile on your face.

When you awoke many hours later, you wholeheartedly expected it all to be a dream, but as you rose to consciousness you still felt a large, familiar form pressed against yours. You creaked open an eye to confirm that it was Bellamy, seeing his face in the low candle light, and confident with that knowledge you let the drowsy warmth of his body lead you back into a light slumber.

A little while later Bellamy stirred, gently guiding you out of the crook of his arms as he shifted his weight. You felt a twitch of hurt, but quickly brushed it aside, reminding yourself that you had no strings attaching yourself to him. You had hooked up last night, that was it; just release and nothing more. You flipped that thought over in your mind, so engrossed that you barely registered him slipping down your body, pressing soft fleeting kisses to your curves.

When you felt a gentle nudge at your thighs, you snapped firmly into the present and your legs parted easily for him, draping over his shoulders. Now he wasted no time teasing you, his hot, flexible tongue flicking nimbly through your folds, focusing right where you needed him. You sighed and stretched, arching your back. You felt one of his hands snake up your torso to grip your breast, kneading and rolling just how he knew you liked. He was a fast learner.

Once you were lifting your hips to his seeking tongue, he pressed two fingers to your tight heat, slowly sliding them inside. He kept them still for a moment as he flicked your clit side to side, the torturous friction building, and then he started to move his fingers. The breath was knocked from your chest as he pumped his digits fast, in and out, while his tongue pressed against your throbbing clit, flicking and circling. Soft moans fell from your lips as your orgasm built, your sleepy state enhancing your senses. Lapping at your clit, he curling the fingers he had poised deep inside you, and suddenly your orgasm washed over you. You fell apart beneath him, gasping his name as you clenched around him.

Breathing heavy, you kept your eyes shut as Bellamy kissed up your body again, this time slowing at your breasts to flick his tongue across your nipples. The friction made you whine and writhe, pulling your body away, then leaning it back towards him. You felt him smile against your skin as he kissed and licked your collar bone, moving slowly to your neck before settling his hips in the cradle of your thighs.

"I don't know if it's before noon, but that definitely counts as one for today" Bellamy said, his hot breath tickling your skin.

Laughing, you replied, "Oh yeah, it counts. But I'm nowhere near finished with you"

You pulled him to you, kissing him lustily. You liked tasting yourself on his lips; it was strangely erotic. He wrapped his arms around you, spreading your thighs with his knees as he slowly thrust his morning wood against your still throbbing center, slipping his erection through your wetness. He grumbled against your lips, breaking away reluctantly.

"If we start that we won't get out of here for another twenty four hours," he said, pressing kisses over your cheekbones, "And we should get back to camp"

"Noo," You moaned, tightening your arms around him, locking your ankles behind his hips, "I like morning sex, camp can wait" You tried to entice him with small kisses against his neck, but he was a strong man. Smiling, he sat up, bringing you with him, and reached behind to grab a pile of clothes.

"Please, Beauty," He said huskily, holding the clothes between you two, "Can I watch you get dressed? Just a little something to get me through the day"

You grinned at that, hopping up off his lap and taking the garments from his outstretched hand. He couldn't resist laying a hand on your flank as you stood before him, and you smiled as you slowly slipped on your panties, making sure you took your time. After dressing for him, flashing coy looks in his direction and including lots of booty shaking, you finally stood before him fully clothed. He stood and slipped on his own pants and boxer briefs, with a lot less booty shaking, much to your disappointment, before pulling you to him with a passionate kiss.

He laid his forehead against yours as he quietly breathed, "I don't want to leave here"

"I know Bell," You replied, "Me neither" His face lit up at your words and he grasped your hand in his, bringing the fingers of his free hand to your jaw.

"Then promise me that when we get out of this bunker, this between us will stay the same," He pleaded, his voice hopeful, "I don't want this to end when we step outside"

You smiled wide, "That I can definitely promise," You replied, moving to your tip toes to press a kiss beneath his ear, "We still have half a jar of honey to use," You whispered, moving your lips against his skin, "And you still owe me an orgasm before bed"

He growled low then, moving his hand from your jaw to your ass, smacking your backside before soothing his slap with a gentle rub, "That's a debt I intend to pay in full, Beauty"

You laughed throatily, murmuring, "Good," as you captured his lips in yours for one last searing kiss before you ascended to the world above, full of things much darker than bourbon, candles and nights of passion.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a collection of one shots that I hope to form into an immersive story, following the relationship of Bellamy Blake and the reader. I'll try to stick to canon as much as possible, but I might deviate as I see fit. Most of these chapters will be based on imagines, some from others and some from my own mind. If you have any imagine ideas, please let me know in the comments! Chapters will vary in length, but will always be as long as needed to see the out the imagine.

*******There will be smut this chapter, so please skip if you do not want to read that. Enjoy, and comment if you liked or didn't like. Thank you!

* * *

It had been three days since Bellamy Blake had last touched you. Three days since you'd felt his lips on yours or his hands on your body; three days without his long slender fingers running through your hair or brushing your cheekbones. Three days since you had spent one amazing night with him, indulging yourselves in each other's arms, only to get no more than a few moments alone with him in the hours following. Three days, and you were about as grumpy as a bear woken mid-hibernation. It wasn't like you couldn't physically see him; he was around camp, helping to erect the wall, solving any problems that arose, walking around in the clothes you'd found in the bunker, and looking so damn good in them. That would've helped to tide you over, but the fact that right now it seemed seeing him from afar was just about all you could do only served to make you more frustrated.

One consolation was that Bellamy's mood didn't seem to be any better than yours. You could see it in the downturn of his mouth, the impatience of his posture when speaking with someone, in the dark circles under his eyes. And you knew he was feeling just as unsated as you in the way his gaze hungrily followed you whenever you were around camp; whether you were helping dress kills or chopping wood for the wall you could almost always feel Bellamy's eyes on you. You liked that; it made you feel like you were not alone in your frustration, in your restless nights, struggling to sleep alone again after knowing what it was like to drift off while cocooned in the warmth of his body.

You and Bellamy had agreed to keep your relationship from public eyes, both of you preferring privacy, and therefore less drama. You'd been the one to suggest it because you knew how fast gossip could spread in a group of teenagers, and you were glad you had, up until the end of the first day. Keeping your relationship private meant no public displays of affection, so you couldn't brush the hair from his forehead when it fell into his eyes, or slip your hand in his when he received bad news, nor could you massage the tension away when you saw his shoulders bound tight with stress. It also meant that he couldn't be seen entering or exiting your tent, so sleepovers were out of the question.

Not being able to feel him, to taste him, after knowing what it felt like to be in his arms, to touch him and be touched by him, was absolute torture. You awoke before the sunrise, early in the morning on the fourth day, feeling twice as grumpy as the day before, determined to sleep in as long as possible to postpone the day. Your plan almost worked; you were just drifting off when you heard someone messing with the ties to your tent. They worked hastily, their eagerness making them clumsy, but they woke you nonetheless, the thought of an intruder snapping you to full alertness. You quietly rose and reached into your backpack for your gun, standing in front of the entrance in only a relaxed, faded maroon colored sweater and black panties, your hair hanging loose around your face and your weapon raised.

The last tie was undone and a large male figure hunched into your tent, straightening up to his full height before re-lacing your tent closed. In the pre light of dawn it was hard to make out his face, but your heart started to pound when you saw the familiar slope of his shoulders and his mane of shaggy dark hair. He turned around when he finished, facing you and putting his hands up when he saw you brandishing a gun at him.

Hardly daring to hope, you breathed, "Bellamy?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied quietly, the white of his teeth showing as he smiled, "I'd say put the gun down, but you look pretty damn sexy right now, all riled up," He canted his head to the side, saying, "Come here, Beauty"

Hastily putting on the safety and throwing the gun onto a table in the corner, you let out a squeal that would have embarrassed you if he'd come a day sooner as you ran to him, jumping up into his arms. He caught you easily, his hands gripping your backside, his strong arms cradling you against him as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

"Bellamy," you cooed, rubbing your cheek against his, pressing your lips to every inch of exposed skin you could find.

He kissed you urgently, his mouth everywhere; on your lips, your nose, your cheekbones, breathing your name onto your skin as he relearned you, his hands gripping you tight.

"I had to come," he rasped, burying his face in the crook of your neck, "I had to see you, to touch you. Having you walk by me every day, so close and yet to not be able to touch you like I need to is killing me"

"I know Bell, I feel it too," You replied, kissing the strong column of his neck as he nipped lightly at your skin, "Were you seen?"

"No," He answered, his arms tightening around you, "Everyone is still asleep, but we don't have much time"

He soothed his love bites on your neck with gentle sweeps of his tongue, "Bellamy, I need you" you whispered urgently.

"I need you too, Beauty," he replied, moving his lips up to your ear, the sighs of his breath sending shivers through you.

"Mmm," you replied, a low noise emerging from the back of your throat at his ministrations, "Bell, I _need_ you," you continued, thrusting your hips into his to make your wishes clear, " _Now_ "

Bellamy pulled away from your neck, his onyx eyes glittering as he searched your face, his lips parting, "What my woman wants," he rasped, and you shivered to hear his arousal soaked voice again. Damn, you'd missed hearing him growl like that.

He captured your lips with his, kissing you passionately, his teeth nipping and his tongue licking at the seam of your lips. You could sense his control snapping at finally being like this with you, and in response you let your own restraint slip away, moaning wantonly and rubbing your panty covered sex into his denim clad crotch.

You'd never wanted someone this fiercely, and you embraced that stormy need, showing him how you were aching for him as you writhed in his arms. He groaned into your kiss, squeezing your ass and walking with you in his arms to your sleeping bag. He laid you down on it, his hands immediately moving from your backside to the hem of your sweater. You raised your arms as he tore the fabric from you urgently, your hands back on each other the instant it was off.

He groaned at seeing your breasts bared to his gaze, you didn't wear your bra to sleep, and he eagerly covered them, kneading and teasing you with adept fingers. He bent his dark head to capture a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the throbbing peak, grazing his teeth on the sensitive flesh.

You sighed as waves of arousal washed over you, sharp and hot. Wanting to feel his skin against yours, you reached for the back of his shirt, tugging lightly. He lifted his head from your breast to help you remove the fabric, pulling it off over his head and tossing it to the side. Instead of sliding upwards, as you expected, he moved down, kissing the soft skin beneath your breasts, trailing down your stomach, dipping his tongue in your navel before kissing lower. You were suddenly reminded of him licking trails of honey from your hot skin and a spear of want hit you low in your stomach. He settled between your thighs and hooked his thumbs on the sides of your panties, dragging them down your hips, trailing kisses between your hip bones as the skin there was revealed to him.

"I believe I owe you an orgasm before noon," He rasped, meeting your eyes with a wry grin that made your stomach twist.

"Actually, you owe me," You paused, calculating quickly in your head, "Six, and counting" You replied, biting your lip as you grinned.

"Hmm, then I had better get started" He said, a handsome grin on his lips as he curled his forearms under and around your thighs, holding you immobile. You sat up on your elbows to watch as he bent to your sex, spread open for him, and swirled his tongue around your clit, the sensations amplified deliciously after days of no contact. He flicked and sucked, swirled and pressed his tongue against your throbbing bud of nerves, eagerly lapping at your folds. When he licked a wide streak down the center of your wetness you cried out, trying bucking your hips closer.

"Shhh, Beauty," he whispered, his hot breath tickling you, "We have to be quiet"

You nodded, biting your lip hard as he flashed you a knowing smile and resumed his toe curling licks. He lapped at you eagerly, his tongue snaking out again and again to slide around your clit, making you arch your back and bite back a strangled groan. One of Bellamy's hands uncoiled from your hips to press into your tight heat, his slender fingers playing at your sex while he sucked your bundle of nerves into his hot mouth. He pushed two fingers inside your tight pussy, pausing when they were seated deep inside you. Your eyes were rapt on him as he licked you, and when his fingers started to move in and out of your tight, wet heat his eyes flicked up to lock with yours. The lust in his gaze made your whole body heat and throb, the fast, wet slide of his fingers and the constant friction of his tongue against your clit getting you to the edge quickly.

"Bellamy," You groaned in an arousal soaked voice, a warning that you were close. He was being ruthless with your body, and you responded in kind, your release coming to a head faster than ever.

To your surprise he suddenly pulled away, a teasing smile on his lips as he gently removed his fingers, leaving you bucking your hips with unsated desire. His eyes on you, he hastily undid his zipper, pushing off his pants while you helped him. You pulled him down to you to lock your lips with his.

"I need to be inside you," Bellamy rasped once you'd pulled away from your kiss, "And I can't promise I'll be gentle, I've been without you too long"

You smiled seductively as you turned in his arms, going to your hands and knees. His palms went to the backs of your thighs, rubbing and kneading. You looked over your shoulder at him and replied in a husky voice, "Then take me, Bellamy. I can't promise I'll be gentle with you either"

He growled low in his throat and you felt him move behind you. You expected to feel the thick slide of his cock slipping into you, but instead you felt the wet press of his tongue against your clit. When you moaned and leaned back he placed a hand on your flank to still you. Your wetness surged in a rush, dripping down the inside of your thigh.

Bellamy moved again, and you could hear the smile in his voice as he rasped, "Have to make sure you're ready for me"

"Bellamy, please…" You whispered urgently, pressing your hips back as you lowered your chest to the ground, resting you head on your forearms, "Please!"

Bellamy went to his knees behind you, smacking your ass and entering you with a swift thrust. You bit back your moans as he pounded into you from behind with merciless and teeth chattering force. He held your hips as he thrust, the pull of his cock delicious against your tight sheath. You began to sweat from the force of him withdrawing and slamming back into you, your bodies working up a delicious friction. You bit your arm to keep from crying out as he pivoted his hips, his cock hitting you deeper and deeper each time he pushed into you.

He continued to thrust as he took his hand from your hip, tracing the curves of your body as he made his way up your spine. He placed a hand at the back of your neck, holding your nape down and covering your body with his, his cock hitting you at a new angle that made a loud moan fall unbidden from your lips.

He took the hand that still lay on your hip and pressed his fingers to your mouth, a gentle reminder to be quiet. Feeling saucy, you sucked the fingers into your mouth, flicking them with your tongue and wetting them liberally. Rewarded with his quiet groan, he removed his fingers from your lips to place them at your clit, rubbing and flicking your sensitive bud as he continued to pound you with his length. Now it was your time to groan. The teasing from before combined with the friction of his fingers sliding over your clit while his shaft plunged deep inside you at a brutal rhythm had you teetering on the edge of a powerful orgasm.

"B-Bellamy, I'm gonna c-cum," You managed to gasp as his hips snapped against yours quickly, your voice breathless, "Hard-d!"

"Good, then cum for me Beauty, now," Bellamy huskily whispered, his voice at your ear, "Let me feel you cumon my cock"

"Ah, yes!" You cried, trying to be quiet as your whole body tensed. Bellamy wrapped a large hand around your mouth, careful not to hold your nose, as you moaned and cried and bit into his hand, struggling to keep your moans low as your orgasm ripped through you and you came wetly around his pounding shaft.

He continued to thrust through the spasms of your sheath, his hand over your mouth loosening once your head fell limp to the ground. The hand at your nape tightened as Bellamy thrust a few more times and then drew out of you, his hand stroking his length once before he tensed and gave a guttural groan, his release erupting onto your lower back. Feeling the hot wet spill of liquid on your skin made you moan once more, your flanks dropping to the ground without the support of Bellamy's hips.

Bellamy wiped him release off of your skin before then dropping down next to you, his chest heaving, a large grin curling onto his lips. He turned to you after catching his breath for a few moments, skating his fingers over your outstretched arm as he asked, "Was that too rough?"

"No, not at all," You replied earnestly, "In fact, that should happen more often, that was incredibly hot"

"We can't wait this long to be with each other again," Bellamy said, his eyes turning molten as he gazed at you, "I need you more than just once every few days. I want you every day"

"Mm, yes," You agreed, brushing away the hair that fell into his eyes, "Everyday, preferably more than once. We could set up a time to meet, or sneak off when we can"

Bellamy nodded, "Yeah, or we could loosen our rules on public displays of affection to include sleepovers," He said, scanning your face for a reaction, "And maybe some light ass grabbing"

You laughed, lightly punching his bicep, "Oh yeah, that light ass grabbing will quickly turn to sex against a tree in front of the whole camp," he laughed with you at that before you continued, "But I'm down for a slight rule change if you are"

"Then it's done," He said, leaning in to kiss your lips gently, pulling away to gaze at you with unfiltered adoration, "I'm gonna remember you like this all day, your hair all messy and your skin all sweaty, smiling after a huge orgasm"

You blushed at his words, flushing with pleasure, as you replied, "If you come back tonight you won't have to wait long to see me like this again"

"Mmm, then that's also done," He said, leaning in to kiss you again.

"Good," You replied, you grin slipping as the sound of the camp awakening met your ears, "And speaking of days, ours has to start soon. I think it's time to get dressed and join the world"

He sighed and drew his fingers down your cheekbone as you leaned in to his touch, "It's never enough time" he rasped, making your heart flip in your chest.

"No, it isn't," You agreed stroking his cheek, "And I have a feeling it never will be"

Bellamy smiled then, "I'm all right with that," he said, "Cause that means you'll keep coming back for more"

You laughed, conceding, "Well I am getting severely addicted to your orgasms, what's the cure for that, huh doc?"

He grinned, leaning in to kiss you again, "I believe a large prescription of sex, sex and more sex should do the trick, and you're in luck," He said, grabbing your waist and turning you onto your back to press a few kisses to your neck, "We are still in stock of all of the above"


	5. Chapter 5

This is a collection of one shots that I hope to form into an immersive story, following the relationship of Bellamy Blake and the reader. I'll try to stick to canon as much as possible, but I might deviate as I see fit. Most of these chapters will be based on imagines, some from others and some from my own mind. If you have any imagine ideas, please let me know in the comments! Chapters will vary in length, but will always be as long as needed to see the out the imagine. There will be smut in later chapters, so please skip those if you do not want to read them. Enjoy, and comment if you liked or didn't like. Thank you!

* * *

The first time Bellamy brought up running away from camp he posed it as a lighthearted question, laughing a little as he asked, "What would you think of running away with me?"

You lay comfortably in his arms, your warm bare body pressed against his, his fingers playing in your hair. You were entwined together, both of you greatly satisfied after slaking your more primal desires, a few candles lit to cast a warm glow in your tent. When he spoke you were busy being distracted by the way the light made patterns on his skin, but at his words you sat up on your elbows, studying his face carefully as his words sunk in. Despite the warm smile curving his lips you could see the seriousness in his eyes and could sense him holding his breath in anticipation of your answer.

"Running away," You repeated, incredulous, "Like leaving camp?"

"Yeah," He replied, his words coming out in a rush as he sat up, resting his hands on your waist, his onyx eyes glimmering, "Think about it, no more being careful about our relationship, no more people watching us. We could build a place of our own, just you and me. We could spend whole days in bed together like this" He said, his soft smile melting your heart.

"Whole days in bed," You said, grinning, "That sounds like paradise"

"We could have that every day," Bellamy replied, clearly glad he was winning you over, "No more politics or Ark bullshit; only us being together. Simple," He said, pressing a kiss to your neck, his hands slowly moving up your body, "And perfect"

You sighed, relaxing under his touch, momentarily lost in rosy daydreams of you and Bellamy together against the world while thoroughly enjoying his hands exploring you.

"What would you say to that?" He murmured against your skin, gently nipping.

"I'd say when do we leave" You replied breathlessly, a smile curving your lips, threading your fingers into his hair as he brought his lips to yours.

In the duration following that question, running away with Bellamy became an idea that steadily grew to fruition in the corners of your mind; a bright spot in your daydreams that you couldn't quite shake. You didn't dare believe him to be serious, chalking it up to post orgasmic bliss talking, but the thought became a comfort to you for every time you wanted to reach out to him, but couldn't.

So the second time Bellamy brought it up, you were heftily surprised to find that he was genuine in his desire to run. You had snuck out beyond the wall to meet him and were waiting behind a tree, impatiently tracing the symbol he'd carved into it to signal that it was the one he'd meet you at. It'd been almost a day since you'd last been alone with him and you were already feeling antsy. You paced back and forth, kneading your hands into your thighs, hoping Bellamy would get here soon. Now that the war with the grounders had started it was more dangerous than ever to be alone in the woods.

Suddenly you heard the soft snap of leaves crunching underfoot, and readying your gun, you whirled around to see Bellamy moving towards you. You quickly lowered your weapon, tucking it into the waist band of your pants. You breathed his name and threw your arms around his neck, his own arms wrapping around your waist holding you to him tightly before you both drew away only enough to allow your lips to meet hungrily. After sharing a passionate kiss you laid your forehead against his, your breath coming fast and hard.

"Bellamy," You breathed, grateful to have some time to share with him, "I wasn't sure you'd come"

"Of course I came," He replied, cradling your face in his big hands, locking eyes with yours, "I needed to see you," He said, stroking your hair, "If we're gonna leave camp we need to do it soon, the drop ships come down in a few days so we should start making preparations now. We'll need rations, weapons,-"

"Whoa, whoa," You interrupted, wrapping your hands around his that were clutching your nape, "You're serious about that? Bell, I didn't think…" You trailed off, searching his eyes.

"I am, Beauty," He replied, candor etched onto his features, "And I want to run, with you"

You felt an undeniable flood of joy at his words, your day dreams so close to being realized. But a shard of doubt pierced that burst of hope almost as soon as it had blossomed; this couldn't be real; he couldn't really want you to run with him, could he?

"Bellamy, _why_ are you serious about this," You asked, searching his face for an answer, "Why do you want to run?"

At that he drew his eyes away, looking to the ground and slipping his hands from you. You grabbed him, your hands clutching at his face, making him look at you, prodding, "Bellamy, why?"

He swallowed hard before answering, "I got onto the drop ship by shooting Chancellor Jaha," He revealed, the cogs of your mind whirring as he continued, "I had to, I had to be on the ground to protect Octavia, to protect you," He said, his hands moving to cradle your face again, "I had to" He whispered, his eyes scanning yours for some sort of affirmation.

You bit your lip, a nervous habit, trying to process the information he'd just told you.

"You don't seem disgusted," He rasped, his eyes on you, "You should be disgusted. I'm a monster" He murmured, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"Bellamy," You said firmly, making his eyes jump to yours, "You are not a monster. You didn't kill anybody," You put a hand up to stop him from interrupting, "Despite your intent too. You're ruthless in protecting the people you care about; that's what makes you such a damn good leader. The arc was a safe haven compared to the ground; but the rules of the Ark no longer apply. And I say we need a little ruthless down here to survive"

He dropped his head into the crook of his neck, the harsh stubble of his jaw pricking gently along your collarbone. You tenderly held his head to you as he breathed uneven rasps onto your skin, "It's okay to be afraid," You said softly as he scoffed, "It's okay," You repeated more resolutely, "Acting out of fear will get you killed, but acting despite your fear makes you brave. You're brave Bellamy, and you protect the ones you love. You decide for every one because even though you don't always know what's best, you are wise, and you're good," You said raising his face up to meet yours, "You're good, Bellamy Blake"

"I don't deserve you," He whispered after he'd sucked in a few ragged breaths, "You are too good for me"

You laughed then, replying, " _You_ are too good for _me_ the second I start believing that," You met his eyes, "Bell, I want nothing more than to spend a million lazy days with you, but I don't want you to run away with me because it's the easiest solution"

"It's a necessary and welcome solution" He replied, grasping your hands in his, "I can't be here when the dropships come down, they'll kill me. I want to live, (Y/N), and I want to live for you. I want to run with you"

You mulled that over in your mind for a minute before you said quietly, "Okay, I'll run with you" You met his eyes, feeling tears prick as your emotions swelled, "I want to live for you too Bell"

His smile was all the answer you needed, and as he leaned in to take you into his arms, you sighed, meeting his lips urgently, taking this time to enjoy him before you had to go back inside the walls.

The third time Bellamy brought up running away from camp, the idea had begun to evolve from a half formed thought into a fully-fledged plan. You were walking through camp, headed to give some medicinal herbs and roots you'd foraged to Clarke in the dropship, day dreaming about that little house in the woods with Bellamy, specifically imagining taking a long hot bath – and being joined by him mid-way through. A dreamy smile was on your lips as you strolled along, lost in your own head, when you were suddenly grabbed by the waist and pulled behind a small group of tall trees. You started to reach for your weapon, but relaxed when you saw it was Bellamy.

"God, you're so sexy when you're all intense like that," He groaned, capturing your lips in a fierce kiss.

You broke away first, painfully aware of all the people around, whispering, "Bellamy, what are you doing, we could be seen"

"I don't care," He said, leaning to kiss you again, and you melted in his arms, helpless not to kiss him back.

"I have good news," He whispered urgently when you broke away, "I'm going out of camp with Clarke for on a mission for the Arc today; scouting out a military bunker that's supposed to have supplies. They could have tents, med kits, maybe even food. Do you realize what this means?"

A smile broke out on your face as you replied, "That means we could leave tonight, as soon as you get back"

He grinned back, cradling your face in his hands, "We can go to that bunker we found together," You both shared a secret smile, remember that night fondly, "And stay there till winter passes. In the summer we can build a house of our own"

"That sounds perfect," You replied struggling to keep your voice down, "I just have one request"

"Anything" He replied, his gaze intense.

"Can we get a bathtub?" You asked with a wry grin on your face. He laughed then and kissed your forehead.

"We can get whatever you want, Beauty" He replied, "It'll be ours, our home. Just us, together"

You pulled him down to you with a hand on his neck, kissing him passionately as you heard someone venture dangerously close to your hiding spot. You broke apart, your breaths coming fast.

"Go," You urged, though your hands stayed on him, "But come back safe to me"

He pressed his forehead against yours for a brief moment, peppering kisses over your cheekbones before he replied, "Of course, always. Be ready when I get back"

You nodded and he crashed his lips to yours once more before he stepped out of the cover of the trees and was gone. You leaned your head back against the rough bark, catching your breath and trying to slow your pounding heart. This was really happening; you were really running away together. You felt a burst of pure excitement bubble in your chest, and with an ear grin you started in the opposite direction from the way Bellamy had went, not even caring where your feet were taking you.

In the hours following your conversation with Bellamy you quietly took supplies from around camp, only what you'd need, nothing more. It was easy to slip by unnoticed, there were so many other people milling around. Once you had stockpiled enough food and water to hold the two of your for a multiple weeks, you went to your tent to pack up your clothes and weapons.

Soon night was falling, and you were becoming increasingly worried about Bellamy. He should have been back by now, unless something happened. You paced in your tent, supplies packed and ready by the door, your anxiety climbing with each passing moment. Every so often you would make a loop around camp, checking to see if any of them were back. Your stomach was in knots, causing you to skip your meals that day, which in hindsight was a good think because the entire camp was high. It seemed some of the rations had gone bad. Once you realized this you filtered through your own pilfered supplies, dumping anything you hadn't hunted or gathered yourself.

When that was finished, Bellamy still wasn't back, so you made another loop around camp. People seemed to be coming down from their hallucinogenic trips, milling around and looking a little more frayed around the edges. You were by the main fire set in the middle of camp when the front door of the wall rolled open and Clarke and Bellamy stepped into camp, heavy sacks strung over their shoulders. Relief at seeing him alive and alright was quickly overshadowed as confusion trickled into your mind, along with questions; were those sacks filled with supplies for you two to run away? If so, why was Clarke carrying them too?

As they spoke, addressing the group that had gathered around them to listen, your confusion ebbed, but your questions only increased. Guns, the bags were full of guns. Not food or med kits or tents for you two, but guns for the group, to protect the group. That could only mean that Bellamy was planning on staying. Disappointment punched through you, knocking the air out of your chest and causing tears to well as your eyes met Bellamy's. You could tell he saw the emotions etched onto your face, because his brows drew together and his body moved towards you, but he didn't go to you. He wouldn't, not while he stood in the middle of this huge group.

You felt a tear track down your cheek and you turned away from him, from all the people surrounding you, and hastened to your tent, where you could break down away from prying eyes. Once you were alone you let your tears fall hot down your cheeks, sobbing into your hands. You hadn't realized how much you'd gotten your hopes up until they'd come crashing down around you, dashed to pieces at your feet.

Suddenly you were angry, extremely angry, and in your rage you kicked over your backpack, the rations you'd stored slipping out onto the ground. You rest your palms on the table in the corner, your shoulders drawn inwards as if they were trying to disappear into you as you struggled to catch your breath. Your pulse rang in your ears so loudly that you didn't hear the flap of your tent open or a pair of feet shuffle over to you.

You started when you felt a large, warm hand come to rest on your shoulder, and a deep familiar voice say quietly, "(Y/N), I-"

You whirled around to face Bellamy, your face flushed and your chest heaving, "Guns, Bellamy, you brought back guns? What happened to our plans, to what we were going to build together? I wanted to run with you so badly, to finally be able to touch you when I wanted, to feel your lips on mine whenever I wanted too, but now I'll never know that" You had to pause then because you were sure you'd burst into tears if you continued.

You held a hand over your mouth, wrapping your other arm around your middle protectively. Bellamy moved towards you, his hand outstretched as if to pull you to him, but you couldn't, not yet. You held out a hand, your palm facing him to signal for him not to come closer, and he stood still, an anguished expression on his face.

After taking a moment to collect yourself, you moved the hand from your mouth, wrapping your arms around yourself, "Explain," You said, your voice sounding horribly broken, "Please?"

You listened as he related the events of the day; him finding the bunker lacking, empty of all salvageable supplies, save guns; him hallucinating all those people that died to save air on the Ark; him saving Clarke's life and realizing that he couldn't run from his responsibilities, he told you all of it. You listened patiently, your anger slowly ebbing as you grudgingly admitted to yourself that he was right, running away together meant also running from your responsibility to the group.

When he was finished he took a step forward, holding hand out towards you, giving you the option to reject him as he said, "Please, (Y/N), I know this meant a lot to you, and I'm so sorry for letting you down, but please don't hate me"

You studied him for a moment, and finding him sincere you sighed and slipped your hand into his, letting him pull you into the warmth of his body as you replied, "I will never hate you Bellamy. You are a pain in the ass sometimes," You teased, swatting his firm backside for emphasis, "But I'll never hate you. It's not even possible for me to. Besides you're right, you have responsibilities here, and those can't just be thrown out like compost. It's harder to stay mad when the other person is right"

"So you'll stay here, and be with me?" He asked, his eyes heart wrenchingly hopeful.

You placed your hands on his face, the rough stubble on his jaw tickling your palms, "Of course, Bellamy. I'll stay with you. Always"

He grinned widely and crashed his lips into yours, wrapping his arms around your waist as you let your hands rest at his nape, your fingers playing in his hair. You moaned into the kiss as he kneaded your ass, palming your curves, making an achy heat bloom in your belly. For the second time that day you heard Clarke calling for Bellamy. With a groan you pulled apart, reluctantly unlocking your lips.

A wicked twinkle sparkled in Bellamy's eyes as he turned to the entrance and called out loudly, "Clarke, I'm in here"

You panicked, trying to pull away from him to put some distance between the two of you, so it'd look like you had been just talking, but the circle of Bellamy's arms stayed locked around you.

"Bellamy, she'll see!" You whispered anxiously, confusion etched on your features.

He raised his chin defiantly, his onyx eyes glittering, "Then let her see, let everyone in camp see. No more sneaking around, I can't take not being able to show how I feel for you"

Pride and affection welled in your chest, and you kissed him passionately, pulling him to you. He embraced you again, and you fell into eachothers arms the moment Clarke walked into your tent.

"Oh," She exclaimed, clearly shocked as you two broke apart grinning, "Ah, sorry," She said, as Bellamy's hands stayed on you, marking you as his, "I was just coming to find you, Bellamy. I'm going to set up a video meeting with Jaha now, so you two can talk. I'll come find you when it's ready"

"Thank you, Clarke" He replied, his jaw set bravely. She nodded, and stealing a quick glance at the two of you, she hastened away.

Giggling, you wrapped your arms around him again, pressing your lips against his in a series of soft kisses.

"You're gonna talk to Jaha?" You whispered, scanning his face for signs of nervousness.

"It's time," He replied, interlacing his arms around your back, "No matter what happens, I can't be afraid"

"You're acting despite your fear," You said, cupping your hand around his face. "I'm so proud of you, Bellamy"

He laid his forehead against yours, rasping, "I couldn't be brave without you, Beauty. I'll come back to you soon, no matter what"

You kissed him again, quickly but passionately, and as he turned to go you called out, "Bellamy!" He whirled back around, "While you're out there keep your eyes out for that bath tub," You teased, "I still intend on taking that hot bath with you"

He laughed and winked, replying, "What my woman wants, she gets"


	6. Chapter 6

This is a collection of one shots that I hope to form into an immersive story, following the relationship of Bellamy Blake and the reader. I'll try to stick to canon as much as possible, but I might deviate as I see fit. Most of these chapters will be based on imagines, some from others and some from my own mind. If you have any imagine ideas, please let me know in the comments! Chapters will vary in length, but will always be as long as needed to see the out the imagine.

*******There will be smut this chapter, so please skip if you do not want to read that. Enjoy, and comment if you liked or didn't like. Thank you!

* * *

The thick curtain of sleep draped over you, slowly lulling you into its inky blackness as you fought hard to stay awake. Bellamy had left you earlier that night with a heated kiss on your lips and a promise to come back later before heading to a meeting with Clarke and some others, making important decisions about the grounders. You smiled to think of Bellamy leading the group of survivors, a shard of pride rippling through you for your man.

You yawned for what felt like the millionth time that night, settling deeper into your sleeping bag. The soft moonlight filtered in through your slightly open tent flap, patterning the walls a gentle silver. It was cold in your tent, and you pulled the cover tighter around you, wishing it were Bellamy's arms instead.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, you struggled hard to stay awake, though you must've fallen asleep because the next thing you registered was the soft rustle of the your tent flap opening and being laced closed. You cracked open your eyes to see the shadowed figure of Bellamy quietly undressing, slipping off his pants and shirt hastily. He climbed into your sleeping bag, maneuvering his large, warm body behind you, spooning you.

Sliding his hands under the oversized shirt you wore, which happened to be one of his, he gently laid one hand on your panty clad hip, while the other he moved up the curve of your waist. Seeing that you were awake, barely, he pressed a few soft kisses to your neck, lips tickling your skin as he whispered, "Sorry if I woke you Beauty, I tried to get back sooner but there was too much to do"

Arching to his touch, you pressed yourself back against him, a smile curving your lips and your body heating as his firm, solid chest made you feel encased and protected.

"'S okay, Bell" you murmured, sleep still weighing heavily on you and Bellamy still kissing and nipping your neck, "But don't worry about any of that now, worry about it tomorrow", You finished with a light gasp as he nipped that sensitive spot behind your ear, making you grind your ass into his hips.

Bellamy released a muffled groan before replying, "What my woman wants," his words cutting off with a sexy growl into your neck at the friction of your backside rubbing up against him. You smiled and teased him, grinding against him, making small circles with your hips. His hold on you tightened; the hand that lay in the curve of your waist slipping up to grip your breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh, his fingers tugging on your hard nipples. At that you gasped, arching to his touch and letting your head fall back into him, your grinding taking on a frenzied edge.

"Is this one of my shirts?" He asked, his tone teasing, slipping said fabric higher up your torso, baring more of your skin to his touch.

"It might be" You breathed, a smile curving your lips as you leaned into him.

"Mm," He grumbled into your ear, "Naughty girl" He said nipping at your neck. You laughed breathlessly, distracted by the shivers that were coursing through you from his ministrations.

"What are you gonna do about it?" You asked, unable to resist pressing your hips back harder, making his hand come down to smack your ass gently.

"I'm gonna take you till my name is the only thing you can moan," He said, peppering kisses along your jaw, "I'm gonna make you cum until you can't take it anymore" He moved his other hand forward, reaching up your chest to cup your face and tilt it back, meeting your lips urgently.

"Bellamy," You breathed against his lips, twisting your upper body closer to him. He wrapped an arm around your waist, securing you against him as he cupped your breast in one hand. You met his lips eagerly as he moved his other hand down your curves, tracing the swell and dip of your waist, running gentle fingers along the top of your panties.

You pulled apart and Bellamy moved to kiss your neck, his body curving around yours from behind as he strummed your body expertly. Soft moans falling from your lips, you bucked your hips to get his fingers closer to where you needed him, but he just chuckled darkly and continued to run those slender digits across your hip bones.

"Bellamy," You whined, arousal spiking through you, hot and urgent. You felt his hard length press against you from behind, and you angled your hips so that you caught him just right as you ground your ass into him. You bucked up as he moved his fingers down, making his hand slip into your panties and across your throbbing clit.

You cried out at that friction, immediately wanting more. He nipped at your neck, lightly brushing his fingers against your bud of nerves, making you tremble in his arms. He rubbed slowly, taking his time to get you soaking for him. Occasionally he would dip his fingers into your sex, sinking them into your tight heat before returning to your sensitive clit. You mewled and twisted in his arms, pressing your breast closer to his kneading fingers and your hips into his teasing hand. You hooked a leg onto his outer thigh, opening yourself up to him more fully. In response he groaned against your neck and hastened his touches on your body, making you shudder.

"Bellamy, I need you," you gasped out as he sank two fingers deep inside your pussy.

He gently drew his hands away from you, fumbling at the waist of his pants for a moment before you felt the hot press of his cock against your backside. You moaned as he captured your lips in his again, rubbing his throbbing length against you.

"You ready for me, Beauty?" He asked against your lips, his voice urgent.

"Yess, Bell, please" You whined, pressing back against him, trying to slip his length right where you needed it. Bringing your lips to his again, he simply pushed your panties aside, not bothering to remove them, and guided his cock to your weeping pussy, entering you slowly from behind. You gasped and your whole body twitched at the thick slide of his length inside you. You sighed, reveling in the feeling of him stretching you out, relieved to have him hot and throbbing, deep inside you.

"Mm you feel so damn good," He growled, bucking his hips up abruptly, making his cock thrust deep into you without warning. A moan slipped from your lips as pleasure sizzled hotly through you, and he nipped at your neck and the sensitive flesh of your ear in response. As if to soothe his sudden thrust he began to slowly withdraw from you, tweaking and rolling your nipples between his fingers as he did. He stilled his movements when just the tip of him was inside you, kneading the throbbing flesh of your breasts as he began to ease himself back inside you.

He repeated the process, his hands busy at your nipples, making wetness pool inside you, sweetening the slide of him between your legs. His fingers soon found their way to your clit, rubbing the sensitive bud, making you buck your hips down onto his cock. His pace was agonizingly slow, satiating your immediate need for his length inside you, but denying you a powerful, quivering orgasm.

"Faster, Bellamy," You moaned, almost mindless with lust, bucking your hips back each time he thrust, "Please"

His near constant growls at your neck accompanied his hastening thrusts perfectly as he obliged you, each measured withdrawal punctuated with a snap of his hips not soon after. His quickened pace set your body afire, his fingers moving faster at your clit, rubbing and flicking just right. His other hand he kept at your breast, kneading and tweaking your throbbing nipple.

Having him at hot your back was so undeniably sexy, and your sleepy state enhanced every touch, every kiss on your body. You were moaning for him almost constantly, and he groaned and growled at your neck. You knew you wouldn't last much longer as he sped up even more, his fingers moving too fast at your clit and his length pressing inside you too perfectly for you to hold back your orgasm much longer.

"Bellamy," You gasped, your tone cautioning, "I'm gonna c-cum"

"Mm," He rasped against your skin, hastening his fingers against your clit, somehow rubbing you even quicker, making your cry out. He raised a hand from your breast to turn your head and capture your lips in a bruising kiss, murmuring against your lips, "Then cum for me Beauty, cum around my cock"

You moaned against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip none so gently as you came wetly, quivering around his cock. Through your orgasm he continued to plunge into you, the drag of his length delicious against your clenching sheath. As your orgasm subsided he slowed his thrusts, letting his pulsing length rest inside you for a moment before he gently pulled out. He shuttled his hand up and down along his length in a few quick thrusts before shifting away from you to shoot his release onto the ground beside him. When he was done he dropped down onto his side, curling his body around yours once again. Purring like a cat you arched into him, pressing against his back. He wound his arm around your waist, securing you to him.

"So tired Bell," You sighed, a nearly jaw cracking yawn, "You're so warm and firm" You babbled, sleep and contentment sitting heavily on you.

He chuckled lightly before pressing a few gentle kisses along your jaw, "Sleep now, Beauty. I'll be here when you wake up"

"Mm, good," You breathed, settling deeper into the crook of his arms, "I'm getting very used to waking up with you Bellamy Blake"

He smiled against your skin, rasping his jaw against your sensitive flesh, "Me too," He groaned softly, "Me too. I'm not going anywhere"

As sleep finally overtook you those words echoed in the darkening recesses of your mind. _I'm not going anywhere._ He said, and he meant it. Bellamy Blake was yours, and you were his. He wasn't going anywhere and neither were you. You'd stay right here in each other's arms, exactly where you were supposed to be.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a collection of one shots that I hope to form into an immersive story, following the relationship of Bellamy Blake and the reader. I'll try to stick to canon as much as possible, but I might deviate as I see fit. Most of these chapters will be based on imagines, some from others and some from my own mind. If you have any imagine ideas, please let me know in the comments! Chapters will vary in length, but will always be as long as needed to see the out the imagine.

*******There will be smut this chapter, so please skip if you do not want to read that. Enjoy, and comment if you liked or didn't like. Thank you!

* * *

You slammed back another shot of Jasper's moonshine, which he'd dubbed 'Unity Day juice', grimacing as it seared down your throat. You plunked the canteen down on the table that was currently being used for a flip cup tournament, shivering as the alcohol settled low in your belly. Another drink was shoved into your hand, and you slammed that back as well, grateful to be drinking moonshine that was not made by you. You were feeling pleasantly buzzed, the cold bite of the late fall air barely registering to your hazy senses. Something that did register was how incredibly hot Bellamy looked as he walked into view and leaned against a tree, crossing his arms and surveying the revelry going on around him. It seemed that he was not partaking in the Unity Day celebration, instead taking on the role of the stoic babysitter to nearly one hundred drunken delinquents.

Frowning, you decided that you'd convince him to join in or get plastered trying. The thought of Bellamy drunk had you giggling to yourself as you moved around the fringe of the group, careful to stay out of sight, sneakily creeping up behind Bellamy. You tried to quiet your steps as you sauntered to him and slid your hands under his jacket and shirt, pressing your fingers against the warm skin of his back as he jumped at your touch.

"Has anyone told you how amazing your ass looks in those pants?" You whispered, standing on the tips of your toes to get closer to his ear, seeing the edges of his mouth quirking up as he turned his head towards you. You traced the panes of his back, running your fingers down the valley of his spine before grabbing his backside and squeezing it.

You snickered as he whirled around, grinning. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you to him, and your heart soared at being able to embrace him outside of your tent. Your hands went to his neck, threading into his hair as he gripped your waist.

"Someone's been having fun" He said, as his fingers slipped under your shirt to splay across your lower back, "And a few drinks"

"Mm, I have" You said in a sing song voice, leaning into his touch, "And I have" You finished, smiling devilishly as you giggled again. His fingers began stroking your back in gentle circles, making you purr like a kitten in the circle of his arms. You buried your face into the crook of his neck, unable to resist pressing a few soft kisses to the warm flesh there.

"You're not celebrating," You noted absently, playing with the hair at his nape.

"Someone has got to be sober tonight," He explained, casting an amused look around him, before his brow furrowed and he mumbled, almost to himself, "We have enemies out there that don't know or care about Unity Day"

"Bellamy," You sighed, using the hands you had positioned on his neck to turn his face towards you, "Of all the time we've spent here on earth, if you were ever going to pick a time to relax and act like a semi-adult, this would be the day to do it." He laughed and looked down, biting his lip and scuffing his already dirty boots onto the ground, "Bell there's a party going on around you, people are having fun, getting drunk, why don't you live a little?" You asked as you sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"What my woman wants," He grated, cupping your face in his before taking your lips hungrily. You kissed urgently for a moment, reveling in the feel of his lips pressed against yours. Once you broke apart you took his hand in yours and led him to the edge of the wall, walking along the towering timbers until you found a clump of trees near your tent. Pulling him behind the tall saplings, you slammed his back against the bark and then you were on him, your lips fierce against his, your hands pulling at any part of him you could reach. He gently pulled you away from him, but you kept nipping at his neck and chest, pushing aside his shirt, revealing the firm skin of his collarbone and upper pectorals to your touch.

"Let's get somewhere more private," He rasped, taking your hand in his and pulling you into your tent, closing the flap with a harsh twist and clutching you to him. He bent his head quickly to you capture your mouth, his hot tongue seeking entrance to your mouth by licking the seam of your lips. You sighed and parted your lips for him eagerly, gently tangling your tongue with his and lapping tenderly at his bottom lip.

With alcohol heightening and lengthening your senses, every one of Bellamy's touches on your body felt like a current of electricity flowing through you, sharp and so good. You moaned when his hands dipped lower to knead and massage your curves, making you hastily become a puddle of jello in his arms. He ran his big, warm hands along the backs of your thighs, stopping to knead and gently smack your ass. You grinned into your kiss, giggling and eagerly meeting his lips.

You gasped when he abruptly swept you up into his arms, lifting you by the back of your thighs, making your wrap your legs around his waist in response. You smiled at him and he smiled back warmly as he walked you both over to your sleeping bag, setting you down gently. You cradled his face in your hands, memorizing the passion and longing etched into his features, before you crashed your lips into his again, urgently. He began to move down your body, his destination clear, but you stopped him with the gentle press of your palms on his back.

"No, Bell," You said, your voice husky, "This is about you relaxing, you letting loose," You continued, guiding him onto his back, straddling his lap, "So relax" You purred, your deft fingers reaching for his belt buckle, quickly undoing it and unzipping his pants.

He gulped audibly, his eyes flicking up to yours, the emotion trenched in his gaze making you feel sexy and in control. You kissed him gently as you reached into his boxer briefs and pulled out his hardening length. You broke away, resting your forehead on his, feeling his length pulse and grow in your palm.

You sat up on his lap, shifting your weight away from his body to free a space for your hands to work. You licked you hand, wetting it liberally, all the while keeping your eyes locked on his. At the first touch of your slick palm against his throbbing length he released a pent up breath, bucking his hips up into your hand. You smiled, feeling like some kind of bewitching seductress, although it was most likely due to your slightly inebriated state. A soft moan fell from his lips as you slowly moved your hand down his shaft, twisting slightly as you brought your curled fingers up him, finishing with a twist at the head of his length. He leaned his head back, moaning loudly, and you couldn't resist pressing wet kisses to his exposed flesh as you shuttled your hand down again to twist and come back up.

"Even better than when I-"He started, but broke off with a strangled moan when you thrust down with your hand quicker that time.

"Better than what?" You asked; your lips busy at his neck. He hesitated to answer, soft groans rumbling from his chest as you licked and kissed his heated flesh. You prompted him with a nibble at his earlobe, making him growl low and press a hand to your head, holding you in place against his neck.

"Better than when I touch myself while I think about you" He replied in a strangled voice, the last syllable catching as he groaned. You gasped in a breath at his revelation, heat flooding your body in response. You pulled back from his neck to look into his eyes, though you never slowed your hand that worked his shaft.

"You've thought about me while you…" You trailed off, suddenly feeling flustered and very warm. You motioned to where your palm was on him to signify what you meant, and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a sexy smirk.

"Oh yeah," He rasped, brushing the hair from your neck to run his fingertips across your heated skin, "Before we got together I would think about having you all the time in all different ways. I'd touch myself whenever I could, driving myself crazy wanting you."

His words made you breathless, a spike of lust coiling low in your belly as he raked his gaze down your flushed body.

"How would you touch yourself?" You whispered, your low voice almost a shout in the suddenly pulsating air. To answer your question he wrapped a large hand around your small one that was curled around his shaft, moving your hands fast and hard up and down his length, no twisting, just frantic thrusts. He grunted as you moved your hand on your own, adding a few new tricks, and his hand uncoiled itself from yours to move behind him to support his weight.

"Your hands on me feel so much better" He grated bucking his hips to meet your palm. You settled more firmly onto his lap and licked your other hand, making it slick, and the you added that hand to the base of his shaft while your other hand stayed at the top. With your two hands you worked him, moving both hands up and down in opposite directions, twisting and squeezing. He groaned and moaned in response, bucking his hips more feverishly in response. "So much fucking better," He growled, his eyes locked on you.

You bit your lip at the look in his smoldering gaze, and you realized that you had a very aroused, very intense male melting under your hands. Again feeling like some sort of enchantress, you leaned in and kissed the corners of Bellamy's mouth, teasing him until you finally met his lips in a passionate kiss. When you pulled away he was still looking at you intently, so you decided to try out a theory.

You took your hands from him and raised your arms over your head, enjoying how his eyes followed your every move. "Take off my shirt" you said, your voice huskier than you intended, but Bellamy didn't seem to mind. He obeyed immediately, stripping off the black henley that you wore and pressing a few kisses down your neck and chest before leaning back to study your face, as if waiting for you to make the next move. Intrigued, you motioned to his chest before saying, "Now yours."

With a smirk he peeled off his own dark blue shirt, keeping his eyes on you the whole time. "Good," You purred, crooking your finger to get him to move closer to you. He did, that sexy smirk still curving his lips, and you felt a warmth bloom in your chest as you kissed him. He was listening to you; you totally had him in the palm of your hand. Usually Bellamy took charge when you were intimate, and you didn't mind one bit, but now you were feeling something of a power rush.

You broke your lips apart before telling him to lay back. Once he had you straddled him, and wetted both your palms, you placed your hands back on his shaft, grateful to be able to see the muscles of his torso and upper chest ripple. He groaned as your worked him, twisting both your hands expertly, learning what he liked. When he reached for you, to place his hands on your thighs, you stopped him, saying, "Hands behind your head, keep them there."

With a pained look he obeyed, bucking his hips with renewed force. You went faster, twisted sharper, and soon he was panting, his chest covered in a light sheen of sweat as he clenched his jaw. It was so unbelievably sexy seeing him like this, his pleasure written on his face, and knowing he was listening to you.

"Do you want to kiss me?" You asked, tossing your hair back and working him faster. Up, over the head, twist, and then back down. Repeat, quicker this time.

"Yess" He grated, his eyes pleading. You would've let him then but suddenly you wanted him to beg.

"You want to touch me?" You asked, leaning down closer to him so that you could feel the heat of his body.

"Yes, Beauty," He rasped, leaning into the light so that you could see his pupils dilated wide with lust, "Please" He finished in a husky whisper, a moan falling from his lips shortly after.

You smiled widely and worked him faster, knowing he was close to his release as the movement of his hips became sharper, more erratic, "Then kiss me, Bellamy, touch me" You rasped, your own eyes fixed on his as he enjoyed his pleasure.

His lips parted in a raged breath and he sat up, his hands immediately on you, cupping your breasts, flicking your nipples, tracing the swells and dips of your waist. He met your lips hungrily, sucking and licking your lips passionately. This time you moaned in his mouth and your hold on him faltered for a moment as lust speared hotly through you. You broke your lips from his and his chest heaved as he panted in ragged breaths, his dark sensual eyes focused only on you.

"Do you want to cum?" You asked, your voice raspy. He moaned and nodded, grating out, "Yes, please Beauty, please, can I-" Before breaking off in a low growl that accompanied his hips bucking up sharply as you hit a sensitive spot at the head of his cock.

You leaned in, nipping his neck, keeping him on the edge for a moment. You sucked on his earlobe and flicked the shell of his ear with your tongue, blowing cool air onto his wet skin and watching shivers race down his spine.

"Then cum for me" You whispered heatedly into his ear, and leaned back to watch him, stroking your hands on him faster and with more precision. He gave a strangled groan and tilted his head back, cuming onto your hands in hot, thick spurts. You continued to move your hands on him until he shuddered, unable to take more. He caught his breath, his chest heaving up and down, his warm breath fanning against your skin as he dropped his head onto your shoulder.

"That was…" He trailed off, most likely unable to think through his post-orgasm haze, "That was amazing" He finished with a light laugh.

"You really liked it?" You asked, and he raised his head to meet your eyes.

"Oh hell yeah, "He said, moving to cradle your face in his big hands, "That was so hot, you being in charge of me. That," He paused, huffing out breath, "That we need to do again"

You laughed together and your lips met in a short but sensual kiss before you remembered your hands. You moved to get up but Bellamy immediately refused to let you, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead before finding a few unsalvageable scraps of cloth for you to wipe your hands with. You gratefully accepted them and cleaned your hands, throwing the cloth in the corner of your tent before you moved to rise again. Bellamy tucked himself back into his pants, zipping them closed, and seeing that you went for your own clothes to get dressed as you said something about how he needed a stiff drink now to complete the Unity Day festivities. Once more he stopped you, this time going to the floor and halting you with a large hand splayed out on your stomach.

"Oh we're not done yet, Beauty," He rasped, licking his lips and crawling over to you, slowly guiding you onto your back. You propped yourself up on your elbows, heat coiling low in your belly at his sensual tone and sparkling dark eyes.

"We're not?" You questioned, your voice sounding much less bossy and very aroused after your previous enchantress behavior.

"No," Bellamy replied, tracing the waistband of your pants with a few fingers, skating the digits on the sensitive skin there before continuing, "You think I'm gonna let something like that go unrewarded? It's your turn now, Beauty."

His words made your body heat instantly and you were almost embarrassed by how aroused you'd gotten. A small moan slipped from you lips as Bellamy kissed between your hipbones. At the sound he looked up at your and smirked, "Someone's ready for me"

You moaned in response, feeling wetness flood between your legs, and you rubbed your thighs together, suddenly desperate for any friction. Bellamy noticed and quickly unbuttoned your pants, stripping them from you hastily. Once they were off you parted your legs for him and he settled between them, kissing your upper thighs, making you shiver.

"Bell, please," You moaned, still leaning on your elbows to watch him, licking your lips as your mind was clouded with lust, and more than a little moonshine.

"I've got you, Beauty" He said, smirking sexily at you as he pushed aside your panties and leaned down, his hot breath fanning over your wet folds. You moaned and wiggled, trying to entice him to touch you where you needed him. In response he held your thighs down firmly with an arm placed over your hips before dragging a slow lick up your dripping pussy.

You whined at the contact, wiggling as much as his hold on you would allow as pleasure speared through you. You saw him smirk as he set back in, licking circles around your throbbing clit, sucking the sensitive bud into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. The arm he draped across your hip tightened as he pleasured you, keeping you from bucking closer to his mouth.

"Bellamy!" You cried out with no regard to the people in camp that would hear, your whole world dominated by the arousal burning through you. He licked you with expert, toe-curling strokes, steadily bringing you closer to that white hot orgasm that you were craving so badly. He seemed to sense how much you needed release, as he forewent his usually teasing and licked you in exactly the right places, flicking and rubbing until you found yourself teetering the edge. You rocked your hips back and forth, unable to stop yourself. The sweet, wet friction combined with the sight of him feasting on your exposed flesh made you wild with lust, and you tipped your head back, a loud moan falling from your lips.

"Bellamy," You whined to tell him you were going to cum, but the breath caught in your throat when you felt two thick fingers slide into you. You spread your arms above you and arched back, groaning and bucking your hips with more force. His fingers pumped fast and hard into you, making your sheath bear down in anticipation of the quivering orgasm that lay so close. That friction, combined with the hot press of his mouth on your clit sent you flying over the edge.

"Bellamy!" You cried, your back staying arched, your hands going to you breasts to knead the aching flesh as your pussy fluttered and clamped around his fingers. You moaned your release, bucking your hips wildly into him.

With a soft sigh you dropped back onto the ground, your chest rising and falling rapidly as you caught your breath. Bellamy lingered at your sex, pressing a few soft kisses to your inner thighs, trailing up your navel to the soft skin between your breasts, his lips coming to rest on yours. You could taste yourself on him and you moaned at that suddenly erotic notion.

The contrast between your very naked body and his half clothed one was unbearably sexy, firing up your dulled senses. You ground your hips against his in a renewed effort to start something, but a wave of exhaustion flooded through you. You plunked your head back onto the pillow of your sleeping bag, sighing into your kiss. He broke away from your lips to place a few gentle kisses across your cheekbones, fanning his breath across your heated skin.

"I'm so tired all of a sudden," You whispered slowly, the words falling like molasses from your lips as the combined effects of our release and the brunt of your drinking hit you hard, "I guess I can't hold my liquor like I used to" Bellamy laughed against your skin, his teeth nipping lightly at your neck.

"Then sleep now, Beauty," His deep, husky voice rasped at your ear, like a sweet lullaby that tempted you to close your eyes, "Besides I'll feel better knowing that you're here, safe, waiting for me"

"Mm," You hummed, rubbing your face into the crook of his neck, purring like a cat, "That's a very tempting proposal Mr. Blake"

You could feel him smiling as he shifted you both so that he was on his back and you lay in the warm circle of his arms, "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" You prompted once you'd settled in.

"Of course," He replied, securing his hold on you.

"Bell, will you sing something for me?" You asked hesitantly, fearing he would say no. When you were younger, and still on the Ark, you'd caught Bellamy singing to himself a few times. His voice was lovely, the timbre warm and smooth, like caramel. You'd imagined it lulling you to sleep during countless nights of restless wakefulness. After a moment, Bellamy shifted nervously before replying, "Uh, yeah, if you really want me too"

You nodded enthusiastically, your head bobbing comically against his pecs. You felt his chest rise and fall with his calming breaths and after a pause you felt him begin to hum a familiar, lilting tune. You couldn't place it but it was haunting and beautiful. It was the tune you'd caught him singing to you when you were young, but it sounded different now in his older, deeper voice. It suited him perfectly in some unquestionable way, and you soon found yourself drifting off to sleep. His hands rubbed soothing patterns onto your back and you were so content in that moment, feeling protected and cherished in Bellamy's arms.

"Best Unity Day ever" You mumbled as you fell deeper into slumber. Before you slipped into the land of dreams you felt Bellamy smile against your hair and press a light kiss onto your forehead.

"Best Unity Day ever," He repeated, his voice so close and yet muffled, but still comforting in its presence. He paused for a long moment before he whispered, "Sleep well, love"

Before you could ponder that new nickname, or its implications, the darkness of sleep washed over you, guiding you to deep, peaceful dreams of Bellamy; his strong hands and winking eyes, his unfaltering loyalty and the sturdy, protective circle of his arms, and apparently, his love.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a collection of one shots that I hope to form into an immersive story, following the relationship of Bellamy Blake and the reader. I'll try to stick to canon as much as possible, but I might deviate as I see fit. Most of these chapters will be based on imagines, some from others and some from my own mind. If you have any imagine ideas, please let me know in the comments! Chapters will vary in length, but will always be as long as needed to see the out the imagine. There will be smut in later chapters, so please skip those if you do not want to read them. Enjoy, and comment if you liked or didn't like. Thank you!

* * *

 _I am become Death._

That thought rang in your mind as survivors dropped like flies all around you, succumbing to the unseen enemy fiercely slaughtering your people, grimy sickness permeating the air. It all started with Murphy coming back to camp, broken and bleeding, and then people around him started hemorrhaging, as if his own blood couldn't be contained and was spilling out to those near him. Blood dripped from their eyes, from their noses; it spewed from their mouths and dripped from every pore as their fevers raged. The whole dropship was painted with blood, as well as every clean cloth that could be salvaged to wipe the thick cruor from the sick.

You'd once thought the color of the Earth was green, but now you saw that it was red. Bright, burning, blood red.

 _I am become Death, destroyer of worlds._

Maybe Oppenheimer wasn't so far off there. You became convinced he was right as you watched the paranoia and fear spread, feeding the frenzied disease slowly picking off survivors. You watched and you waited; you waited for your own life force to leave your body, preparing to accept your end, but it never came. When Octavia revealed that there was no cure and that she was immune, she made you wonder if maybe you were immune too. It seemed that Finn and Jasper also were, so why couldn't you be?

And with that a tiny flicker of hope flared to life in your chest. This was, after all, a camp of _survivors_ , of fighters; you'd come to the Earth not knowing if it was survivable, but you had conquered impossible odds and you'd _lived._ You could sure as shit beat this.

It was a good thing you'd decided that because all too soon Clarke was bleeding too and there was no one left to care for the sick. Octavia and Murphy did their best to help but they were not enough, there were too many people that needed help.

And so here you stood, facing the drop ship, feet pointing ahead while a tiny self-preserving part of you told you to run. You were trying to build up your resolve to go into the quarantine zone, to help the sick. You rubbed nervous hands up and down your arms, Oppenheimer's words ringing through your conflicted mind. With a deep, girding breath you decided you wouldn't let this world destroy all you'd built here. You had moved to take a step forward onto the platform when a firm hand gripped your upper arm, whirling you around to face a very angry Bellamy.

"No way in hell I'm letting you go in there" He rasped, his dark eyes intense on you.

"Bellamy, Clarke already checked me out, I have no symptoms" You countered, covering the hand he had curled over your bicep with your own.

"Yet," He said, his eyes pleading, "You have to stay safe. If you go in there you could get sick, you could die" He finished, his voice breaking on the last word. You saw a wealth of emotion in his onyx eyes, and the passion and concern etched there nearly kept you from going into the dropship.

"Bell, Clarke is sick now. Octavia and Murphy need help," You said, catching his gaze with yours, desperate for him to understand, "I can help them, I have too"

"No," Was Bellamy's reply, his voice resolute, his jaw set, "Let Murphy take care of them, him I can stand to live without, You I can't," His voice dropped to a whisper, "I can't lose you"

You sighed as turned to him, raising a hand to trace his strong, tired face, "Bell, you have to let me do this. I can't just stay safe on the sidelines on this one, I think I'm immune," You explained, seeing you were winning him over as he leaned into your touch, "But that doesn't mean I'm not afraid. I just can't stand here as people are dying while I can do something about it" You finished heavily, gulping audibly, swallowing your fear.

"Fine," He said, sighing deeply, "But if you show any symptoms get the hell out of there, go somewhere secluded in camp and get help," He said, his words coming out in a rush as he tried to reason with you, stubborn as ever, "I won't lose you" He said fiercely, his eyes bright.

You nodded enthusiastically, "Of course Bell," You said, kissing him quickly but passionately, "I had better not see you in there" You finished, searching his eyes, your expression serious.

"Yes doctor," He replied with a cheeky smirk, pressing his lips to yours, clearly hesitant to let you go, "Come back to me Beauty" He said huskily, resting his forehead on yours momentarily. You leaned into him, closing your eyes and huffing out a breath as your heart twisted in your chest.

"I will, Bell, I will" You whispered, enjoying this quiet moment with him until a thick, rasping cough drew you out of your reverie, reminding you of the task at hand. You straightened and met Bellamy's gaze. He gave you a slight nod, just a tilt of his head, and you nodded back, squeezing his hand in yours before you turned and stepped onto the platform. You looked back to see Bellamy's eyes still intent on you and your lips parted at his anguished expression. A moment of electricity passed between you two and you poured out all of your emotions into your gaze, silently telling him how much you cared for him. His eyes softened and affection permeated his expression before one of the survivors tapped Bellamy on the shoulder with a question that only he could answer. He tore his gaze from you reluctantly and you sighed as you continued up the platform, pushing aside the curtains as you entered the quarantine zone.

The cloying smell of alcohol combined with the sharp, tangy scent of blood hit you in a powerful wave as your eyes adjusted to the lower light of the drop ship. People were laid out anywhere there was space, buckets and towels placed at their side to catch any blood that they vomited up. You sighed, trying to ignore the smell of the sick as you walked deeper into the zone, seeking any who might need help. As you looked you saw the unmistakable figure of Octavia, her hair held back from her face by several small elaborate braids, her small body hunched over a guy that was convulsing, blood streaking down his cheeks in rivers from his nose.

"Come on, dammit, stop shaking," She growled under her breath, trying to still him by placing her hands on his shoulders.

You immediately dropped down onto your knees beside her, saying, "Don't try to stop the seizure, he could dislocate a shoulder or break a bone," She let you push her hands away and you felt her eyes studying your face as you continued, "It won't last long, maybe sixty to ninety seconds, but it seems like forever"

Sure enough after a few long moments it stopped, the only sign of his seizure was that the blood that leaked from his mouth was frothing slightly as it oozed out of his lips. You turned him to his side once you were sure the convulsions had stopped, clearing his airway.

He seemed stable and Octavia started gently wiping the blood and spittle from his mouth as she asked incredulously, "How did you know how to do that?"

You cleared your throat and focused on cleaning your hands of his cruor instead of your answer, "My mom was in medical for a long time before she died. I saw a lot of stuff happen in there; I picked up a few things. I think Abby felt bad that I sat there while my mom was unconscious or barely lucid, so she taught me some tricks to help me pass the time."

You didn't expect Octavia to say anything, but to your surprise you felt her rest a small hand gently on your forearm as she replied, "Hey, you can help these people with that knowledge. Something good can come out of all that bad"

You were momentarily shocked into speechlessness at Octavia's maturity in this instance, and you thought that maybe this grounder she was seeing was good for her. You met her steely blue eyes, feeling tears well in your own, "Thanks, O" You whispered, hoping she knew how much that meant to you.

"Seeing all these people sick really puts some things into perspective" She said simply, shrugging absently as she rose to examine the other patients. You ensured that this one was stable before getting up to follow her. You flitted around, helping where you could, giving water to everyone so that no one would get dehydrated, cleaning fluids from people so that they wouldn't choke. You fell into a rhythm, the two of you making a good team. You gave Murphy some pointers, as he seemed intent on helping, though you were still wary around him, and for good reason, but something seemed different about him now.

During a quiet moment you and Octavia plopped down against the far wall of the dropship,exhausted, keeping an eye on the patients for any signs of seizures of vomiting. There was a pause in your conversation that was broken a few moments later by Octavia.

"Soo," She chanted, and you winced, knowing what was coming next, "You and my brother, huh," She teased, moving her eyebrows up and down comically, "Is that a thing now?"

"O, is this really the right time to talk about it?" You asked, motioning with your head to the multitudes of patients around you, also eager to steer the attention from you and her brother's…extra-curricular activities.

"No changing the subject, this is a great time to talk about it," She replied, crossing her legs Indian style and propping her head up onto her hands, "So dish, what's the story? Did his panther kill catch your attention? Or was it his pain-in-this ass bossiness?"

You laughed at that, brushing the hair from your eyes with a forearm, since your hands were bloodied, as you replied, "Neither, it just kind of happened. I don't think either of us saw the other coming"

"Mm," Octavia continued after a pause, "I think you're good for him. Besides now he has someone else to obsess over protecting besides me."

You bit your lip, sighing as you thought of Bellamy, "I know, I love that he cares so much, but he can get over bearing."

"Yeah, you're telling me," She said, flipping her long dark hair over a shoulder, "I've been dealing with it my whole life."

"It comes from a place of love and caring, Octavia, you know that" You replied, not wanting to belittle his intense concern.

"Yeah, yeah," She said, waving off your statement frivolously, "He still needs to loosen up, especially about me seeing Lincoln. Maybe you can help him with that" She finished, eyeing you expectantly.

You gasped with mock horror, "You're not suggesting I use alternative methods to distract him into letting you sneak out to meet your boyfriend, are you Octavia?"

She just smiled wryly back at you, her face suddenly reflecting the youthful, joyous, fiery girl that you knew on the Ark, and you felt affection for the teenager that you considered a little sister well in your chest.

"Fine," You breathed playfully, "I'll see what I can do," You continued with a wink, "But I can't say I won't enjoy it"

"Ew!" Octavia whined, shoving your shoulder, "Gross, you little slut," She teased, smile curling her lips, "I don't wanna hear any details, or I'll be scarred for life"

You giggled and replied, "Oh so you'll have me do the dirty work, literally," You grinned wryly, making Octavia wrinkle her nose, "But you'll keep your hands clean?"

"Damn right!" She said in a triumphant voice, her bright smile a nice sight in the dismal quarantine zone, "It's the least you can do for screwing my brother" She teased, knocking her booted foot against your own.

"Octavia!" You exclaimed, about to start chastising her, when two guys rushed inside, supporting a heavily bleeding Bellamy between them. You and Octavia shared a concerned look and quickly rose to your feet. Just as you were about to go to him another patient started convulsing, blood seeping from their mouth.

"Go," You said, motioning towards Bellamy, "Help him, I got this one" you finished, jerking your head in the direction of the convulsing teen.

Octavia studied you, her piercing eyes wary as she replied, "You sure?"

"Yeah," You replied, your chest tight with concern, "He needs his sister right now"

And with that you two parted, Octavia rushing to Bellamy's side and you going to help the vomiting patient. You focused on keeping his airways clear, turning him to his side before the worst of his convulsions started. You attended to him diligently, focused on keeping him alive. You rubbed his back and talked to him, assuring him that he was past the worst of the disease and that it only got better from here. You stayed with him until he fell into a light sleep, his head turned to the side in case he vomited again.

Once the patient was stabilized you sat back on your heels, huffing out a breath and attempting to clean your hands as you rose, preparing to make your rounds again. Just then Octavia walked over to you and you winced at seeing Bellamy's blood on her hands.

"He's asking for you," She said, a soft knowing smile on her face, "Go, I'll make the rounds"

You smiled back and thanked her quietly, your heart thrumming in your chest as you made your way over to Bellamy, your eyes skating over him, assessing him for injuries. You knelt at his side, holding your breath as you watched his chest rise and fall gently. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw you, holding out his bloodied hand to you. You automatically slipped your hand into his, disregarding the sticky red substance coating his fingers and palm.

"I'm sorry I ended up in here," He began, his voice soft and weak, and he would've continued if you hadn't squeezed his hand gently, cutting him off.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," You replied, taking a wet cloth and brushing dried blood from his jaw, rubbing your thumb over the newly clean skin, "I am glad to see you despite the context. Besides, now I get to take care of you"

He laughed and then coughed gently, a rough scratchy sound coming from the bottom of his lungs. You held his hand tight in yours, a wave of concern washing through you until you saw him lay back, still breathing.

"So tired," He grated, his eyes fluttering closed and his breaths deepening. His lids stayed closed for a moment, then he cracked them open to look at your face, "But I don't want to sleep. I want to look at you," He said as he reached up to capture a small section of hair you'd braided, pulling it over your shoulder and letting it fall through his fingers, "You're so beautiful" He whispered, his voice full of emotion.

"Bellamy," You said softly, tracing his face with your hand not clutching his, "Sleep now, you need rest. I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

"Yeah, I'll sleep, as long as you're safe" He whispered slowly, his lids falling, "Sleep sounds amazing…" He trailed off, closing his eyes and falling into a light sleep, his hold on your hand staying tight.

You brushed the sweat slicked hair from his forehead, taking in his features, the sharp edges of his face softened in slumber. You stayed by his side until his grip relaxed and he was breathing deeply, sleeping soundly. You switched places with Octavia, making your rounds again, always keeping him in sight. You worked non-stop for hours, swaying on your feet as you struggled to stay awake.

You jumped when Octavia took the rag you were wiping with from your loose fingers, firmly instructing you to find a clean corner and get some sleep. Casting a worried look at Bellamy, you grudgingly obeyed, bunking down for the night. Sleep found you quickly and you slipped into a deep, dreamless slumber, awakened only by the harsh light of day streaming into the dropship and Bellamy's gentle voice calling you to wakefulness.

"Wake up, Beauty" His deep lilting call reached your ears. A smiled automatically curled your lips and you fluttered opened your eyes to see him kneeling next to you, looking much healthier than when you'd last seen him. When memory caught up with you, you jumped to sitting, looking around anxiously.

"Are the grounders here? Where's my gun? Have they breached the wall?" You asked rapid fire, wondering absently why people were milling about.

Bellamy's rich, gently chuckled washed over you before he said, "Relax, we averted their attack by blowing up the bridge connecting their territory with ours, we're safe, for now."

You huffed in a much needed calming breath and leaned back against the wall, pushing your frazzled hair out of your face. You looked around, surveying the drop ship, seeing most of its previous inhabitants had vacated. They were either healed or dead, but at least Bellamy was alive.

Closing your eyes briefly you breathed, "Death is as sure for that which is born, as birth is for that which is dead," Quoting the Bhagavad Gita, "There-" You were cut off by Bellamy unexpectedly chiming in and finishing the quote for you.

"Therefore grieve not for that what is inevitable" You snapped your eyes open to see him smirking slightly. You shouldn't be surprised, knowing his penchant for mythology, but you felt a flood of warmth skitter down your spine nonetheless. You grinned back at him as he offered his hand to help you get up, and as you curled your fingers around his you couldn't help but think back to the words that echoed in your mind not even 48 hours ago.

 _I am become Death._

Yes, you had not only become Death, but you had faced it, head on, and come out alive. 14 dead, and you were alive, the people you cared about most were alive. You'd take those odds any day, because this was, after all, a camp of survivors. So let the grounders come; let them all come. You'd face them and you'd live, victorious, with Bellamy at your side.

 _I am become Death._

* * *

Hey readers! I hope you are enjoying this little collection of one shots, please continue to read and leave comments, your support means the world to me I have big ideas planned for the future of this collection, and I had a random idea of having more animals involved, similar to the hunting scene in Chapter 2, maybe you spotting a wolf (there are wolves in the Shenandoah Valley/Virginia area) or having an animal companion, what are your thoughts on that? Please let me know, and keep reading! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

This is a collection of one shots that I hope to form into an immersive story, following the relationship of Bellamy Blake and the reader. I'll try to stick to canon as much as possible, but I might deviate as I see fit. Most of these chapters will be based on imagines, some from others and some from my own mind. If you have any imagine ideas, please let me know in the comments! Chapters will vary in length, but will always be as long as needed to see the out the imagine.

*******There will be smut this chapter, so please skip if you do not want to read that. Enjoy, and comment if you liked or didn't like. Thank you!

*******I changed something in canon just for this chapter; Here Raven and Bellamy fool around but they don't actually have sex. If you have an issue with that, don't read. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

Fire was an element that you'd read about in countless books on the Ark, learned about in Earth Skills, even witnessed in holographic simulations, but as soon as you saw it in person you knew you had never really understood it. Not its usefulness, its necessity, or even its strange, ethereal beauty; not until your first night on Earth when you had put your lessons in class into practice to cook your meal above a campfire. However there was another aspect of fire that the books had warned about; when fire got out of control. You'd learned about bodies burned and buildings set ablaze, great catastrophes, but you'd never truly grasped its destructive power until you'd felt the blistering heat of its flames, witnessed it swallowing whole beams of wood, and stood mere feet away from the crackling remains of the smokehouse.

And now as ashes fell from the wreckage like rain you felt your heart drop with the harsh onset of a new reality. The good news was that no one had been hurt in the blaze, but the bad news was that within a matter of a few minutes all of the food you had stored for the winter, months' worth of meat, rations that were supposed to sustain the camp through the long, cold days ahead, were burned to a crisp in a furnace of molten flames.

The group didn't waste time gathering a hunting party to replenish your suddenly diminished supply and you shook yourself firmly, tearing your eyes from the smoldering wreckage to head to your tent for gear. You walked fast, eager to get in the woods again despite the ever-looming threat of the war with the grounders. Once you reached your tent you quickly got what you needed, stuffing your pack with supplies before slinging it over your back. You grabbed a small knife you'd recently made, slipping that into your belt loops, and your spear before you exit your humble abode to make your way to the dropship to meet up with the rest of the party.

You heard boots crunching behind you and you turned to see Bellamy jogging to catch up with you. You greeted him with a smile, reaching out your hand to him, and he immediately slipped his large warm palm against yours, interlocking your fingers with his.

"You're going out with the hunting party?" He asked, his smirk belying the fact that he already knew the answer to his question.

"Of course," You replied, beaming back up at him, teasing, "You know I'm the best damn hunter in this place."

"Oh you don't have to tell me," He replied, as you walked, "Your kills have fed the camp plenty of times"

"Aren't you glad you don't have some helpless little housewife," You said, feeling flirty and fired up as you were about to go out into the woods, "Letting you do all the work while she waits at home."

He chuckled before replying, "Yeah I wouldn't be able to stand that," He smirked as he continued, "But I could do with you at home a bit more, just so I know you're safe"

You sighed a little at that, your heart twisting at his constant worry for you, warmed by his caring, "Bellamy you know I'd go stir crazy if I stayed in camp all day. I'd probably end up snapping and shooting a person instead of our dinner."

You chuckled together and he pulled you in close to him, "Be safe out there, my tough woman" He said, his eyes earnest as he tucked a stray strand of hair into your ponytail, "Come back to me."

"Always" You replied immediately, leaning in to kiss him quickly. He relaxed his grip on you and you twisted to scan the forest peeking above the wall surrounding camp before sighing under your breath, "I love the woods"

"I love you" Bellamy replied softly and your heart stopped in your chest, nerves coiling in your belly. You whirled back around to see that he was looking at you expectantly, his eyes soft, and you discovered you suddenly felt slightly nauseous. His confession caught you completely off guard and you felt an awkward silence descend between the two of you.

Of course you had thought about whether or not you loved him, and when the two of you had been talking about running away together you were convinced that you did, but him going back on his word had stung more that you originally thought, and now as he said those words you'd wanted to hear so badly you found yourself unable to say them back.

"I, -uh, I've gotta get out there," You stammered, your cheeks heating from embarrassment, your eyes unable to meet his, "I'll see you when I-I get back"

And with that you turned and all but ran away from him, feeling his eyes boring into your back the whole time. You quickly exited camp and leaned against a tree, your breath coming fast and tears welling in your eyes, you felt guilt and pain slash through you at the disappointment in his face, but you just couldn't say it, not now. You would never push him to reveal his feelings, but you had definitely hoped he would show you something about how he felt. In fact, you'd gotten your hopes up so high about you two running away together that in your mind, if it had happened, you would've seen it as a sign of commitment from him, but when he fell through you could admit that it had broken your heart a little. You weren't angry about it, but you also weren't sure of your feelings anymore.

His responsibility to the camp was right and noble, and he bore it well, but what about his responsibility to those who cared about him- i.e. you? Besides, you and Bellamy had never explicitly stated your exclusivity or relationship. It wasn't like you called each other girlfriend and boyfriend, and while you weren't hooking up with anyone else, and you didn't suspect that he was, you couldn't be sure. The memory of that tall, skinny brunette with her hands all over him crept into your mind, and you grimaced.

Your foul mood only worsened as the hunt wore on, your mind ringing with unsaid words and your heart burdened with unexpressed feelings. Did you love Bellamy? You respected and cared for him, that was for sure. Seeing him sick had torn you up with worry, and as he'd recovered and gotten stronger your heart had soared for him. His happiness was of paramount importance to you, and it made you happy that you could put a smile onto his face after a long day. You'd watched him grow in the short time you'd been on the ground, all the while you admiring the man he was growing into. And you could certainly get jealous where he was concerned; you still got fired up when you thought of seeing him with that brunette. Did those emotions signal love?

You could safely say he was your best friend and you didn't want to lose him. You knew you could trust him with your dreams, your thoughts, your fears, but could you trust him with your heart?

A soft rustle in the foliage ahead broke you out of your thoughts and you instantly went on alert, your senses sharpening as you listened around you. The rustle sounded again, followed by a short snort and grunt. Judging by those sounds it was a boar, and not a small one.

Your grip on your spear tightened as you shifted into a crouch, moving your feet noiselessly through the brush until you had the large black animal in sight. It was munching on the low growing ferns, snorting enthusiastically as it came across a bounty of leaves. You raised your weapon above your head and launched it at the boar. Your spear whistled softly through the air and struck it in the neck, its jugular blood spraying in an impressive arc as it whined softly and grunted while it bled out.

You collected your kill, trying hard to focus on your task at hand, but your mind kept wandering back to Bellamy. You thought about his big, strong hands and his gentle eyes, his kind, deep heart and his fierce loyalty to those around him. You tried to picture your life without him and you failed miserably. The thought actually made you sad; you didn't want a life without Bellamy. When he had told you he loved you you panicked, thinking you'd be hurt again, but it was you that had hurt him.

Guilt and embarrassment knotted your stomach and you were suddenly itching to get back to camp to speak with him. You hurriedly strung the boars' carcass over your back, its weight slowing you down enough to frustrate you as you tried to hasten your steps.

The soft light of dusk filtered through the trees as you caught sight of the walls of your camp peeking through the trees. You could see a few fires that were just starting to be lit, glimmering beacons shining against the falling blanket of night. A smile curved your lips and your heart fluttered in your chest at the idea of seeing Bellamy. When you thought of him, of his arms around you, keeping you safe and warm, a wave of affection washed so strongly through you that it nearly stopped you in your tracks. It wasn't just affection, you realized suddenly; it was love.

You were in love with Bellamy Blake.

As the door to camp was opened you hastened inside, your heart beating faster in your breast. Your chest tightened and heat flooded your body, your eyes searching for Bellamy. You quickly deposited your kill at the new makeshift smokehouse, leaving it to be gutted and skinned by the other delinquents before you set off to find your man. You stopped at the first tent you came across, which happened to be communications, and stormed in to find Monty sitting alone at a table, tinkering with a dismantled radio.

"Monty!" You exclaimed, adrenaline and excitement pumping through your veins, "Hey, have you seen Bellamy?"

He looked up from his electronics and wiring, grinning wryly as he replied, "Oh I saw Raven go into his tent while he wasn't there, she was still in it when he got back," He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "They've been in there awhile, bumping uglies no doubt."

The warmth in your blood turned to ice and the smile on your face suddenly felt stiff and forced. You refused to believe the worst, barely keeping your doubts at bay as you seemed to not be able to catch your breath.

"Raven was in Bellamy's tent," You forced yourself to echo through half-gritted teeth, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, she seemed pretty fired up too. Actually I should go meet up with them, we're supposed to go look for Clarke, Finn and Myles soon…" He trailed off before going back to his wiring, muttering something about interference and transmitters. You were glad his attention had shifted from you because a moment later you felt your expression fall and mouth downturn as white hot pain settled in your body. You hunched over at its onslaught, dropping yourself into a chair, bracing yourself against the anger and hurt simmering through you.

Bellamy wouldn't, not ever. Would he? Monty seemed to think he would. You felt physically nauseous thinking of him with someone else. You were barely aware of Monty leaving, your attention elsewhere as your gaze fixed on the dull metal of the seat. Feeling your eyes prick, you let a few tears slip down your cheeks, immensely relieved to be alone right then. How had this day turned to such shit? You had to find him, to talk to him. This gossip was exactly what you had been trying to avoid by keeping your relationship private, and now you were knee deep in it.

Your thoughts broke into fragmented pieces as you staggered out of the communications tent, gripping the wooden frame for support. Your heart leapt into your throat and your legs felt like lead at the prospect of facing Bellamy. Steeling yourself, your feet shuffled to Bellamy's tent, knowing the way without you having to tell them where to go; you walked by as many times as you could during the day. It usually made you feel better knowing he was close to you, but now as you approached the familiar canvas the only thing you felt was dread. It sounded quiet and uninhabited, but you had to know. You pulled back the flap enough to see inside and were greeted by the sight of an empty tent. You felt more relieved than you were willing to admit, you didn't think you could bear to actually witness Bellamy and Raven together.

From there you moved to check the dropship, knowing that Bellamy sometimes had meetings in there but that was empty as well, the darkened cavernous space echoing the sound of your harried footsteps back at you. You must have missed him, he was already out searching. Confused, hurt and angry you stormed to your own tent a short distance away, dropping your pack and stripping off your jacket as soon as you got inside. You paced back and forth in the small space, your mind whirring like a tornado but your ears still sharp, listening for any sign that Bellamy was back at camp. Your body was too hot, your skin flaming and your heart hammering. You felt anxious and keyed up, like you were a soda bottle that had been shaken too much, ready to explode at any moment.

You stripped off your stifling Henley and tugged on a white tank top. Well, it used to be white, it was more of a faded tan now, but it was clean. It felt good to have a light breeze blowing on your skin, helping to calm your rioting emotions somewhat. But your calm faltered as you paced, seconds passing too slowly, time moving like molasses.

You sat on your sleeping bag, crossed legged, working to stop your leg from bouncing out of impatience. To give your hands something to do you released your hair from the ponytail it had been secured in all day, letting flow free from your shoulders. Combing your fingers through the various tangles scattered throughout, you tried to relax and calm your heart rate, steadily working your strands until they were supple and your locks flowed free down your back. The lack of shampoo had been horrible for a while, but after a few weeks your hair had come back stronger and healthier.

Suddenly you heard a commotion from the gate and a chorus of voices rang out, breaking you from your menial task. You listened as the gate was opened and people marched in, obviously upset about something. Your heart twisted painfully in your chest as you picked out Bellamy's voice among the new arrivals, as well as Raven's.

White hot rage burned through you as your mind was permeated with images of Raven and Bellamy, her touching what was yours, taking what didn't belong to her. Your vision went red and your body flushed, blood rushing to your veins as you hopped up and raced out of your tent, the crisp night air barely registering to you as you followed where his voice had been. All the calm you had generated previously was shattered, replaced by an animal-like anger that had you livid.

Your pulse pounded in your ears as you strode up to the drop ship, your mind the only thing racing faster than your feet as you slammed aside the curtains shielding the entrance. Raven Reyes! He had hooked up with Raven fucking Reyes! Granted you had hurt him by snubbing his declaration and you two had never specifically said that you were exclusive, but at that moment the rational part of your mind was being dwarfed by the pissed off part, so that little tidbit didn't matter to you. Pushing the people that were in your way aside, you stomped up the ladder and opened the hatch, climbing up to see Bellamy huddled around some equipment with a few other guys. At the sight of him you bristled further, your bottled up rage spilling into your system. It didn't help that your heart still flipped pathetically in your chest when you saw him. You didn't even look at the other guys' faces; you kept your eyes locked on Bellamy.

"Get the hell out," You seethed, addressing the other people in the room and pointing to the hatch you'd just came in from, "Everyone but Bellamy, out."

Your tone left no room for negotiation, though a few of the guys tried to chime in. Bellamy just waved them off, his interest peaked, no doubt, by your red face and heavy breathing.

Once they'd left, slamming the hatch closed behind them, Bellamy leaned back against the far wall, arms crossed and legs spread; such a cocky stance. It only enraged you more.

"Hey, Beauty," he said, his voice dripping with self-satisfaction, perfectly matching his smug smirk, "You look a little angry. What's eating at you?"

You sucked in a breath before you spoke, or rather yelled, "What's eating at me? I heard that you hooked up with Raven Reyes," you paused, examining his reaction. He shifted his weight and raised his chin defensively. So it was true!

"You did!" You continued, "I knew it!" You exclaimed before you began to pace the ground in front of him, "I fucking knew it. What the hell Bellamy? How could you? And with Raven? That girl is a hot mess, she is not who you should be with."

He stood up to his full height, probably trying to intimidate you with his size, "She's not who I want to be with, but when I tried to tell you how I felt all you did was run away" He replied, his truthful words hitting you hard as he slowly stepped towards you, "You left me standing there like an idiot, my heart bared to the fucking world while you walked away as fast as you could. You're the one that didn't want to commit, you're the one that got scared!"

You were toe to toe now, both of you breathing heavily and in each other's faces. He was an imposing figure looming above you, seething, his chest rising and falling with his sharp inhales, but you wouldn't back down.

"Yeah, I did get scared. I was really scared, but you're the one that over reacted. I got spooked and ran, but I didn't want you to go screw every girl in camp just because you got a little hurt. When I heard about you and her it tore me up inside, Bell. If you wanted to hurt me like I hurt you, mission accomplished" You said, your voice breaking on the last word.

His eyes glimmered with emotion as his tough façade broke, "I never want to hurt you, Beauty," He replied his voice earnest as he licked his lips and looked away, "Look me and Raven didn't mean anything. We were just using each other as an escape. She didn't really want me and I didn't really want her. Besides, she initiated it, took her clothes off," You made a noise of pain and rolled your eyes at that, noting his pained look, "She was stiff and awkward and cold, and she left before we really even did anything. It felt wrong, hell it was wrong, because it wasn't with you. You're right and I'm sorry, you're the one I should be with" He was so proud and strong, yet soft and earnest, standing in front of you now. You could sense that he was baring a part of himself to you that he hadn't shown to anyone else, and he was asking you to be careful with him.

"You're damn right, I'm the one you should be with. You really hurt me Bell. I mean I know we've never really talked about what we are, and I'm so sorry if I hurt you but when I heard about you and Raven I lost it. The thought of you with someone else makes me insanely jealous."

His lips quirked in a sinful smirk before he replied, "You got jealous? Really?"

"Fuck yeah I did," You replied, backing him into the wall as you spoke, rising up onto your tiptoes as you all but growled, "You are mine, Bellamy Blake"

His eyes flicked to your mouth, then back up to your eyes, and as he spoke you could practically feel the energy crackle in the room between the two of you, "Then prove it", he grated, his face inches from yours.

With a little groan in the back of your throat, you slid your hand up to his nape and jumped up into his arms, pulling him down to you, hoping he would catch you as you hungrily attacked his lips. Immediately his arms came up and locked on the backs of your thighs, securing you to him. He kissed you back vehemently, with tongue and teeth. You ran a hand through his hair, pulling harshly and biting his lower lip. You couldn't be gentle with him, not now. Not when you'd been starving for him.

As you kissed he turned you so that your back was against the wall, his hips braced against yours so that they supported your weight. With his arms free he cradled your face in his big hands, securing you to him. He bucked his hips against yours, hard, and you moaned against his lips at the delicious friction it sparked. You felt him grin against your mouth and he did it again, harder this time. You broke your kiss as a sharp whine slipped from your lips, and you felt his breath against your skin.

"That's my girl," he huffed breathlessly, "I missed those little noises you make for me"

You grinned at him before catching his lips again in a short kiss. You broke away to press your lips to his neck, sucking and biting, marking him as yours. He groaned at the contact, one hand cupped around your ass, kneading and squeezing, the other hand cradling your head to his neck. You trailed your lips slowly, making him shiver. You caught his ear lobe in your mouth, sucking gently, before you released it to trace the shell of his ear with your tongue.

"I want everyone in this camp to see that you're mine," You rasped in his ear, arousal and passion coloring your voice, "I want every girl here to look at my marks on you and know they had better stay the hell away"

He tilted his head back with a groan, allowing you access to more of his skin. You gleefully nipped and sucked every inch of exposed flesh you could reach, making dark marks onto his neck.

"Does that mean you love me too? And you forgive me?" He asked softly. You could hear the hope and hesitation in his voice. You pulled back from his neck, and brought your hands to rest on either side of his face, brushing his jaw with your fingertips as you locked eyes with him.

"Yes, I love you, Bellamy," You replied, letting your emotions leak into your voice, "I love you so much. You are mine, and no one else's. And of course I forgive you, do you forgive me? I didn't mean to hurt you…" You trailed off, biting your lip hard as you met his eyes.

His gaze was soft and molten as he said, "Of course Beauty, you are everything to me. I'll never do that to you again, I promise. No one else but you."

You searched his eyes for affirmation before you asked, "Do you want to be mine?"

His grin was nearly answer enough, but he caught your lips in a quick kiss before resting his forehead against yours, replying, "You've been mine since we landed here, Beauty. I've just been waiting for you to catch up"

You couldn't stop the smile that spread across your face, and with renewed passion your lips met in a fierce kiss. He slipped his hands under your shirt to cup your breasts, which were aching and throbbing for his touch. He roughly pushed your bra up to cover your flesh with his hot hands, expertly kneading and teasing. Loud moans fell unbidden from your lips as he rolled and tugged your nipples, making your core throb in response. This time he broke away, searching for your neck. As he ran his hot mouth across your heated flesh, you moaned and rubbed against him, wanting friction where you needed it the most. He picked up your signals and started slowly grinding his hips around in a delightful arc, making a loud moan erupt from your mouth.

"Yes!" You yelled, "Bellamy!"

He bit down particularly hard on the sensitive spot behind you ear, and a convulsive shiver ran through you. He soothed the spot with his tongue before rasping, "Yeah, scream for me Beauty. Let the whole camp know who's mine"

You threaded your fingers into his thick hair, massaging lightly before you gripped hard and yanked his head back to meet your lips. You kicked your heels into his ass, driving his hips into yours just how you needed. He eagerly complied and after a few harsh bucks he dove a hand down between your bodies, expertly flipping open the button to your pants. He let you down for a moment to hastily pull them your ankles and you hopped out of them. He growled when he saw that you were bare under your pants, your panties currently strung up in your tent to dry after being washed.

"Mm, where are your panties, naughty girl?" He rasped, leaning in closer, his large body dwarfing you.

You grinned as you leaned up to kiss and nip at his skin before replying simply, "Laundry day" before you grabbed the hem of your tank top, stripping that and your bra off over your head in one fluid move. As they fell to the ground your hands jumped to his belt, undoing it quickly and dropping that, along with his pants and boxer briefs, to the ground.

A smirk curved his lips as pulled you back up into his arms and you wrapped your legs securely around his waist. He pushed your upper body back against the wall and braced your weight half on his hips, half on one arm. His hard length brushed against your wet, throbbing core, the satisfaction you craved so damn close, but Bellamy had other ideas. Though he was throbbing for you, he brought the fingers of his free hand to his mouth, wetting them before reaching between your bodies and lightly brushing them across your clit. Your hips jumped slightly and you throbbed even harder.

"Bellamy," You gasped, unable to gather your thoughts, "Please-" you managed to get out before he administered a proper stroke you your clit, making sharp pleasure explode your senses. Your breath hitched and you wiggled your hips, desperate for more.

He watched your face intently, saying, "Do you know how fucking sexy you are, storming in here all breathless and pissed off," he trailed his fingers down your slit and back up, barely entering your wet heat, "And when I saw you had no panties on I had to have you like this, right here, right now, wet and aching for me"

"Bell, please," You groaned, arousal making your head swim, "Inside, I need you inside"

He grinned, and poising a single digit to enter you, sank it inside of you up to the knuckle and slid it out again.

"Is this what you need, Beauty?" He asked, his finger moving inside you too slowly.

"Bellamy, please," You whined harshly, trying to move your hips so that his finger sank deeper, "More"

"More?" He asked, meeting your eyes with an intense gaze, "You want more?"

"Yes!" You yelled, arching your back.

"I can't hear you, Beauty" He replied.

"Yes, Bellamy!" You moaned loudly.

"Hmm?" he hummed, turning his head so that one of his ears was closest to you, and sinking in his finger all the way, making you gasp.

"Yes Bellamy!" You screamed as he curled that finger inside you before slowly drawing it out

"Good girl," He murmured as he leaned in, kissing you deeply while using one hand to poise himself at your entrance. He let your wetness coated his throbbing length as he sank just the head inside, and you whined and wiggled your hips. He murmured your name, and unable to deny you what you were begging for, he slowly, blissfully sank inside you fully, resting his head against yours as his cock was seated deep inside you.

You sighed his name in contentment, arching in his arms at the delightful feel of him stretching you out. He was still for a moment, your breaths mingling together and your foreheads touching. Then his grip on your hips tightened as he pulled out and began to move, his thrusts hard and fast. You writhed on his length, your breasts bouncing with each measured stroke.

"Bellamy-" you breathed before he captured your lips in a searing kiss, pounding into you. His angle was perfect, causing your sensitive clit to rub against him as he thrust. Bursts of white hot pleasure erupted through you as he moved, making you curl your toes. He had you pinned to the wall helpless to do anything but get fucked, hard. The sensation of being completely at his mercy was intoxicating, and you gave in completely, trusting him totally. He seemed to sense this and ran his lips against your hair as he thrust, his breath coming in pants between the kisses he placed all around your face. You met his eyes, momentarily stunned by the depth of emotion you was shining there.

"I love you Bellamy" You gasped, your eyes locked onto his, liking the way that felt to say.

"I love you too," he replied, "Always" he finished, and you felt unexpected tears pricking your eyes at his response. He placed gentle kisses to your cheekbones, your jaw and finally your mouth. You kissed him back passionately, pouring all your emotions into it.

You felt your body rising, spiraling towards a fever pitch and suddenly everything was heightened; your ears rang with Bellamy's soft huffing breath and sexy little grunts, your sweat slicked skin tingled and pounded and his shaft plunging into your tight heat felt sublime, dragging through your folds. Your body felt like a live wire tripped just the right way. As Bellamy moved his lips to your neck, nipping and sucking lightly, you found yourself close to cumming.

"Bellamy, I'm gonna-" your voice trailed off into a moan as he lapped at your sensitive skin.

"You gonna cum for me Beauty?" His throaty voice rasped at your ear.

"Yeah" you whined breathlessly, your legs tightening around him, your body tensing around his plunging cock. It was so damn good to have him like this, knowing that you were together and no one else could make him feel the way you did. "You're mine," You rasped, threading your hand behind his nape to pull him to meet your eyes, pushing back against his thrusts urgently.

"I'm yours," He grunted, his gaze fierce on you, his hips pistoning into yours, "Cum with me"

And with that you did, unraveling in his hands with a harsh groan, keeping your eyes locked on his as your orgasm raged on. The passion in his eyes made you burn hotter for him and you breathed his name as you clenched and spasmed around him. He gave a deep growl and his release spilled deep into you like another thrust of his cock, making you moan.

As you came down from your high, sweaty and breathless, you both began to chuckle, resting your foreheads against each other as your bodies stayed interlocked. He brushed back damp hanks of hair from your face, cradling your jaw in his hands as he gently set you on the ground, unjoining your bodies. He kept his weight pressed against you, and you were grateful as your feet didn't seem able to hold you up at the moment, your legs shaking from your powerful orgasm.

"You are amazing," He breathed quietly, his hands stroking your hair and his adoring eyes sweeping over you, "I love how when let loose with me like this. You're so beautiful when you cum"

You smiled and melted under his preening touches, "I'm glad you think so, cause you make me cum a lot" You replied, giggling as you spoke, feeling drunk on his love.

"And I'll keep doing so, if you'll have me" He said, his eyes shimmering with emotion as they focused on you.

"Mm, always," You replied, "I'm yours, and you're mine" You said, your eyes fixed on his.

"I'm yours, and you're mine," He repeated, his voice strong, "Always. No one else for me…" He trailed off, pressing soft kisses to your cheekbones. You smiled and played with the hair at his nape, completely content to have him like this again.

Your moment was interrupted by a series of loud bangs on the hatch door, followed by Miller's very annoyed voice, "Are you two about done in there, we've got important shit to do, get a damn room!"

You had frozen at the first bang, but once he'd finished you had dissolved into a fit of giggles, covering your mouths to silence you laughter. You quickly gathered up your clothes and threw them on, both of you looking very disheveled and very recently laid.

"Well, no more being sneaky now, the cat's out of the bag" You said as you pulled on your boots and watched him slip on his shirt.

"Fuck it," He replied, finished dressing, "If I wanna bang my woman in the drop ship who's gonna stop me" He finished, reaching for you. He pulled you close, his hands going to your ass, "Actually, we might have to do it in the drop ship more often, I like hearing your moans echo" With a smirk he leaned down to capture your smiling lips, kissing you deeply. Another round of ear splitting bangs reminded you that you were being evicted and you reluctantly pulled away from him to grab his hand, leading him towards the hatch.

"Then we'll definitely have to bang in the dropship again, but right now I want you at least two more times, and I don't want an audience."

"Mm," Bellamy groaned, palming your ass as you bent down to unlock the door, "Make that three more times."

Grinning, you descended the stairs to see the guys you'd kicked out milling around, that fact that they sheepishly avoided your gaze telling you that they'd heard everything. You mentally shrugged, fuck it. You wanted everyone to see, to know that he was yours, and you were his. Once he'd descended he grabbed your hand and started for the exit.

"Bellamy!" One guy said, seeming startled at catching his leaders attention, nervous to continue, "We still have things to talk about, issues that-"

"Tomorrow," Bellamy replied, cutting him off, his eyes fixed on you, "We'll finish all that tomorrow. Get some sleep guys."

"They might get some sleep tonight, but you certainly won't" You growled, pulling him in for a kiss.

Bellamy groaned and met your lips hungrily before replying, "You won't hear me complain."

You laughed and smacked his ass before gripping his hand tight in yours. You left a group of slack jawed guys behind you as you walked hand in hand out of the drop ship, headed to your tent for round two of many to come. You had a whole lotta love to catch up on, and you were looking forward to every second of it.


End file.
